Far Away
by Megan Karste
Summary: Flora Linphea is the new girl at school, She immediately falls in love with a boy called Helia Knightly but there is trouble on the way When she isn't the only one with a crush on him, find out what happens next... (Other Couples Mentioned)
1. New School, New Crushes

**FLORA POV**

"Dad i don't wanna leave New York" I said Through My tears

"Flora you have to sweetie Come on i have already put Rose in the Car"

"Im Gonna Miss You" I Hugged Him

"Bye" He Said, He waved To Me and Rose as My Grandma Drove us Away

"Seattle Isn't that bad hun" I Looked out the Window

"I know Gran but Im gonna miss Dad and all of My friends and I Mostly Miss Mum" I said

Gran Looked behind her to see Rose Asleep, "She still doesn't know Your Mothers Dead does she"

I Shook My Head "Dad Said she will find out when she is older but for now she thinks Mums gone on a very long holiday and wont be back for a very long time"

"Hey, Bloom is Gonna be there and so is Stella" My gran said

"I Haven't seen them in ages"

"You saw them last month"

"That ss ages Gran, But they are still my Best Friends"

"You Enrolled Rose in that Special Talented School For Kids Right, Whats It Called?"

"Seattle's School For Arts, and Yes I Enrolled her i just need to give the money in"

"How Much Is It Asking For?" My Gran Asked

"Err 5000 Dollars For Half a Term" I Replied

"Expensive but its the right school for her"

"Yup, How long till we're there Gran?"

"9 Hour Drive, We should Be There By 11pm"

"Yippee" I Said Sarcastically

I Cant wait until I see Bloom and Stella at my new school.

My Phone Started ringing "Hello"

"Hey Flora I Cant Wait until You Come To School Tomorrow" Bloom Said

"Hey Flo, Is it cool if we come to your house tomorrow morning" Stella Asked

"Sure No Prob Girls Im On My Way To Seattle I should be there by 11"

"Cool, Bye"

"Bye" I Said

* * *

"Here we are Flora" I Looked around, Wow this house was Massive, It was 3 stories high, it had lights all around the house and i could just about see a swimming pool, There were at least 4 floors

"Your New Home"

"Gran, When you said you moved i expected you to go to a small little house"

"Your Funny Flora, I Saved up all my money and brought this amazing house, it has the greatest Neighbours and its very peaceful".

"Flora your room is upstairs on the 3rd floor to the left and Rose yours is on the 2nd floor on the right by the bathroom" My Gran Said

I ran to my room, Woah i had a walk in closet, a bathroom, a fricking kitchen i had everything

"Wow Gran This Place Is Awesome!" I Put my Laptop and my Books on the desk i looked out of the window and saw a Man, He had blue hair and amazing eyes, he was reading a book and he didn't see me, i shut my curtains and went to bed tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

I Got up and had a shower then i put on some Denim short shorts and a white tank top, i put on my white boots and my jacket and went downstairs.

"Morning Flora" My Gran Greeted Me Happily

"hey Gran hey Rose"

"FLORA, DID YOU KNOW OUR NEIGHBOUR HAS A LITTLE GIRL THE SAME AGE AS ME" My Little Sister Cried

"Really, Its almost Like you were twins" I Chucked

The door Bell Went

"That Should be Bloom And Stella, Come on Rose Ill Drop You Off To School"

"Okay Flora" I Grabbed her bag "Flora, Dont you want something to eat" My Gran Called

"Ill Get Something At School Gran" I Opened the door and saw my Friends

"GIRLS" I Hugged Them

"We Missed You Flora Wow Its been ages" Stella Said

"its Been Two months but it feels like ages" Bloom Said I Chucked

"Is This Rose" Stella bent down to my Little Sister

"I haven't seen you since you were Three" Bloom Said

"Yeah I'm dropping her of to her new school you know the talented one"

"Sweet lets go Stella's gonna drive us" Bloom Said

I Got in The Front next to Stella and Bloom sat at the back With Rose

"Here is Rose's School" Stella Said

"Come On Rose" I Took Her To The School Office and I Stayed for about 5 Minutes to watch her Settle in. I Walked outside and got back in the car

"To School We go" Bloom Said

We arrived at the school it was massive

"Come ill take you to the office" Stella Said

"Ill Catch you girls later" Bloom Walked of

"Whats up with her" I Asked

"Her and Sky are on the urge of breaking up she's doing everything she can to stop it" Stella Said

"Wow thats about 3 years they have been together thats quite a while"

"I know right" Stella said

We walked passed a group of boys they were all whistling and all there girlfriends were slapping them one guy stuck his foot out and tripped me up,i closed my eyes and i waited for my back to hit the floor but it never happened, instead i felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist. He lifted me onto my feet. It was him, the Boy i saw outside my window, The blue hair, The midnight blue eyes and that cheeky grin.

"Sorry" I fixed my clothing

"Watch It, I Might not be there next time to save you" He winked at me and walked off

"Who's that" I asked Stella

"That Is Helia Knightly"

I Smiled and watched him walk away, Stella nudged me with her elbow

"Don't even bother with him Flo all the girls love him including Crystal"

"Crystal Who's that" I Asked

"Crystal has a massive crush on Helia and if anyone gets in her way she will ruin your life"

"Im not scared of Her" I Said

"Good For You, She is a stupid little bitch"

I Walked into the Office

"Hello, Flora Lynphea Right?" a Lady Said

"Yup Thats me"

"Im Ms Faragonda Im The Deputy Head Mr Saladin Cant make it today but he wishes you the best of luck on your first day" She said

"Oh Okay"

"Your Form Class is 11H And Your Form Teacher Is Ms Griselda"

She gave me my timetable and my school login and password

"ALISHA" She shouted, two seconds later a smarty dressed women came in

"Please Take Ms Linphea To Her Class" She said

"Come this way" I Followed her out of the door

"Im Ms Griffin Its lovely to meet you, I have been here for a while I Used to go to school here, i went with your mother, how is she anyway?" She asked

"Oh, She died of Cancer last year" I Said

"Oh No, Im so sorry to hear that, me and your mother were the best of friends until we moved our separate ways she went of to train and a nurse and i went of to train as a teacher didn't see her after that" She said

"Oh Wow its nice to meet you Ms Griffin" She lead me to the class

"Everyone This Is Flora Linphea" Ms Griffin Said

"Flora Sit Next To Bloom Please" Ms Griselda Said

I Sat down next to Bloom

"Hey Flo Welcome to the Class" Bloom Said

"Register" Ms Griselda Said

"Aisha,Brandon,Bloom,Crystal,Flora..

"WHAT" a Girl Shouted

"CRYSTAL SIT DOWN" Ms Griselda Shouted

"HELIA WAS SUPPOSE TO BE AFTER MY NAME IN THE REGISTER NOT FLORA"

"Well F Is the next letter of a name after C So Just Deal with it Crystal"

"Okay Sorry for that interruption, Flora" Ms Griselda Said

"Here Miss"

"Helia" Ms Griselda Said

"Helia? is he even Here?"

"Nah Miss he was snogging some chick behind The janitors closet" Sky Said while the whole class started laughing apart from Crystal

"Oooh Jealous Crystal" Sky Said

"Sky detention!"

She carried on with the register Crystal was giving me evil looks

"Ignore her Flo" Bloom Said

The Bell went, we all went outside.

"Well, well Look over here here its a newbie" Crystal said

"Crystal Look its Helia" Bloom said and pointed to a wall

She flipped her head around "Where?"

"Oh you just missed him he went into the boys toilets" Stella said

"Just You wait Lynphea" Crystal said and walked off

"Wow, Bitch Much" I said

"Thats why you cant get in the way of Her and Helia" Stella Said

* * *

We just finished out second lesson of the day, Me Bloom And Stella were in the hallway waiting for Stella to get her books out of her locker,I Then saw Sky, Brandon And Helia Coming Towards Us, They were wearing there Football uniforms.

"Hey Beautiful" Sky Said wrapping his arms around Bloom

"Brandon" Stella said as she leaped onto brandon nearly Knocking him Over

"I dont think i introduced myself to you, Im Helia" He pulled out his hand for me to shake and of course i shook it

"Nice to meet You Im Flora, Flora Linph…" He cut me off

"Linphea, Yes i know all about you Crystal told me about the register incident its not your fault your name is Flora, She thought it was quite special that all we had in common was that her name was always next to mine in the register" He Said

"Oh That Explains it" I replied

"Nice to meet you Flora, Guys lets go We gotta Practice" he winked at me and walked away

"I Saw that and I saw your reaction your as red as a tomato Flo" Bloom Said

"You Like Him, SO CUTE" Stella Said

"We Must tell Esme" Bloom Said, Who is Esme?

"Esme?" I Asked

"Oh My God, You don't Remember Esme!" I Shook My Head

"Esmerelda Newton" Bloom Said

"OMG is she here, wow we all used to be like best buds till she moves to Miami"

"Yeah, Then her Gran died and she moved to California with her Aunt" Bloom said

"She's amazing at getting couples together, she Got pretty much everyone together" Stella Said

"Come lets show you the rest of are friends"

We went into the library it was amazing there it was so quiet.

This Is Musa,Tecna,And Aisha, Guys this is Flora" Stella Said

"Hey Girl Its Great To Meet You" The One with the blue hair said

"Hi if you ever need to solve a technology problem in right here" The Girl with the purple hair said

"Hey, I Love your hair" The girl who i think is called Aisha said

I Spent the rest of the day hanging out, i was wondering if i should tell the girls about Helia being my neighbour but i though it would be to much hassle.

 **Thanks for reading guys Hope you liked the start of the book, please review Thanks**

 **-Megan x**


	2. Crushing and Secrets

**FLORA POV**

"So, I Hear you like Helia" Musa Blurted Out

I Choked on my Drink "What, Where did you hear that" I Replied

"Listen Helia is a Total Player!, He flirts on everyone all the time so don't think your so Special" Musa Said

"Just Ignore her Flo" Stella Said

"I Don't mean to Be a Bitch or Anything, But he did it to me when i joined this school and i dont want someone to have there heart broken by people like him" Musa Said

"No, Its cool i totally understand" I said

"Well, Well If it isn't Bloom And her Little Nub Friends"

"Diaspro Will you Piss off" Bloom Said

"But, I Don't want to, Im gonna stick around until Sky gets here" Diaspro Said

"He got a detention with Ms Griselda, So i Guess you will be sticking there for a while" Bloom Said

"You Know Sky Is gonna Dump You Bloom" Diaspro Said

"Yeah, And if He Does I Doubt he is gonna go to a little scumbag like you" I Butted In

"Oh Look A newbie, Who do you think your talking to" She said

"Im Talking To You"

The whole Cafeteria went "OOOOOH"

She walked up Closer To Me

"Listen Kid, Don't get involved with me, you will regret it" She said

"yeah, Im gonna regret it if i don't Punch you in the face right now" I Said

"DIASPRO IS THIS LOW LIFE GIRL ANNOYING YOU" Crystal Said

Helia came up to Diaspro and Whispered something in her Ear, Diaspro Froze When he finished talking to her, Helia stood behind her and slowly crept back to his seat.

"Huh, Oh No Lets Go Crystal" They Walked Off

The Whole Cafeteria started Cheering

"Thanks Flo" Bloom Said

"No Problemo"

"Wow, You got some Confidence in you Girl" Musa Said

"Yeah, Flora over here used to Bully Bullies, She was pretty Popular Back in NYC" Stella Said

"What do you Think Helia Said to Diaspro?" Musa Said

"I Am a Little Curious My Self but Thats There Business" I Said and carried on eating my Fries.

"Oh Come On, You Know you wanna Know" Stella Said

"Mhm, Don't Lie" Bloom Said

"Oh Fine" I Said with Some burger in my mouth, "I Do want to Know"

"Good, Off to The Boys Changing Room"

"WHAT" I Said

Stella took us to the boys changing rooms, I had no idea why.

"Why are we even in here Stella" I Said

"Helia's Locker"

"Helia has a proper Locker in his hallway not some sweaty thing where he keeps his Clothes" I Said

"This Locker is where he keeps his unwanted shit" Stella Said

"So why do we need it" I Said

"This Girl Is Driving me mad someone tell her" Musa Said

"All of the Love letters which Helia has ever gotten from a girl goes in here, we just have to find one from Diaspro" Bloom Said

"And how is that gonna happen when he has football practice in 30 Minutes" i said

"Easy, we take them home and scan through them all" Stella Said

"Isn't he gonna Notice that his Love Letters are missing"

"There unwanted shit, He wont even notice that there gone" Musa Said

"Wheres Tecna And Aisha" I Asked

"Oh, They Normally Wonder off To The Library During Lunch" Stella Said

"Why Don't they Hang you With You Guys?"

"Whats Up With All The questions girl" Musa Said

"Just Curious" I Said

"Well stop, Curiosity Is gonna get you No Where" She Replied

"Aisha and Tecna aren't confident enough to be around Diaspro and Crystal" Bloom Said

"I Know you gonna hate me for this, But why Are they Scared?" I Said

Stella Finally managed to open Helia's locker with a ruler.

"Crystal, Aisha And Tecna used to be best friends until something changed and Crystal started ganging up on them" Stella Said

"Tecna saw what was Happening so she stopped being friends with Crystal, Crystal got into Aisha's head and convinced her that Tecna was Breaking them Up" Musa Said

"To Get Revenge They started to Bully Tecna" Bloom Said

"How old were they?" I said

"It was 3 Years ago, So they would of been 14" Musa Said

"So What happened?" I Asked

"Aisha saw how mean she was being to Tecna so she left Crystal, Crystal then started hanging out with Diaspro and now overtime Crystal see's Tecna and Aisha, Mainly at Lunch She Humiliates them and because Aisha And Tecna don't Like to fight" Musa Said

"They don't stick up for themselves" I said

"Exactly, You get the Point." Musa Said, I Nodded

"I Have all of the letters lets go" Stella said

"WAIT, Can we check Sky's Locker" Bloom Said

"Bloom, Sky Isn't Cheating On You" Stella Said

"Please, Can we just check"

"Fine Lets check", We found nothing in Sky's Locker, That was interesting of course.

We were leaving the changing rooms until we bumped into Helia

"What were you girls doing in there" He Asked

"Oh, We were Looking for Tecna And Aisha" Stella Said

"Right" He sounded like he didn't believe us, He Narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"So your telling me that if i go into my locker, Nothing will be missing" he Said

"That is Correct" Musa Said, WHAT, Oh No he is gonna Notice.

"Flora?, Answer My Question"

"Huh, Yeah, Nothing will be missing" I Replied

"Why would you think that Helia?" Bloom Asked

"I Went into my Locker Yesterday and it was wide opened, Nothing was missing though" he Answered

Wait Yesterday was a Sunday, Why was he in School on a Sunday.

"Why were you in School on a Sunday" I Asked

"Football Training" He Said

"Yeah, Helia over here is are Quarterback" Musa Said

"And you Better not Fail us, We Haven't Won in 3 Years" Bloom Said

"But Helia is good at Football, he has the Skills of like 20 good players" Stella Said

"Oh, Thats Cool" I Said

"Oh, Girls I Think Im About to Cry" He Said Sarcastically waving his hand in front of his face.

I Giggled "Helia, Your Sarcasm Sucks" Musa Said

"Hey, I Guess thats what makes me so irresistible" He Said Winking At me, I Blushed

"Yeah, Crystal Thinks So" Musa Said

"She keeps Hinting that I should ask her on a date, but I'm not giving in" He Said

"Oh Wow, That is Funny" Stella Said

"Well Bye Guys, Gotta Train, catch You later Flora" He Then walked off

"Don't be Jealous Flora" Musa Said

"Come on, Lets go find Esme"

* * *

We looked all around the school trying to find her.

"FLORA LYNPHEA" Someone Shouted, I knew Exactly who that was

"ESME" I Turned around and Hugged her

"It has been Ages" She said

"Yeah, Almost Two Years"

We Talked about everything until Stella Said,

"Esme, Flora likes Helia" Oh Great, Thanks Stella

"NO I DON'T" I Shouted

"Don't lie Flo" Bloom Said

"That is so weird" Esme Said

"Why is it weird?" I Asked

"I Was Just thinking about putting him with you" She said I Gave her a weird look.

"But its not that easy, Helia is like a Castle surrounded by a moat with Flesh eating Crocodiles"

"And the Crocodiles being Crystal and all his other crushes right?" Musa Asked

"Yep" She said

"Im Guessing you still use metaphors to express stuff don't you" I Asked

"I Just find it Easier, Anyway i cant help you with this situation Crystal keeps bugging me about the same thing and i just have no idea what to do, of course i wont help her though.

"Oh Great" Stella Said

"But, i don't think you need my help, i have seen the way Helia looks at you, and that fight in the cafeteria, he kind of made Diaspro stop it" She said

"Wait you were in the Cafeteria, why didn't you come up to us and say Hi" i said

"Esme is on a week Lockdown, she has to have a teacher with her when she is in the lunch hall because she starts loads of food fights" Musa Said

"Looks like your still the same Esme" I Said

The Bell Rang "I have Sewing class, ill catch you girls later" Esme said then walked off.

"What lesson do you have Flora" I looked at my time table

"I have Gym" I Replied

"Same" all the girls said, "whats the number for your Gym Locker" Musa asked

"Number 15" I said

"Great, Im Number 16 your next to be come on" Musa Said and pulled me

"What about Bloom and Stella" i Said

"There numbers 24 and 25, there not near us" She said

I got changed into my Gym Clothes, Me and Musa walked onto the Field

"ALRIGHT, WE ARE PLAYING DODGEBALL" Ms Fording Said More Like Screamed Actually.

"FLORA,BLOOM,ICY,ROXY, AND STELLA YOUR ARE ONE TEAM" She Shouted

"CRYSTAL,TECNA,AISHA,DIASPRO,DARCY YOU ARE THE OTHER TEAM"

"PLAY" She Blew the whistle

I threw the ball at Diaspro and she pushed Tecna in front of her and I hit Tecna instead, I Saw Helia playing Football In the other Field, wow he was so… I Saw the ball coming towards me oh gosh, I did a Backflip and just about missed the ball. I picked up the ball and Hit Diaspro in the back of her head.

"OUT" Ms Fording Said, I Did a fist Bump with Stella, But seconds Later Crystal Hit her with the ball.

"OUT" She shouted, Oh No. Crystal Had all our team out and I had all of hers out, now it was against us both. Crystal threw the ball at me but i dodged it with a somersault, i threw it back to her but she bent down and missed it, She threw the ball at me but i did a cartwheel and the ball went right through my legs but it didn't touch me.I Grabbed the ball and threw it at Crystal, She didn't see it coming and It hit her in the face.

"OUT" Ms Fording Shouted

"OWWW, MY NOSE" CRYSTAL SCREAMED

"Crystal stop being a baby" Ms Fording Said

Everyone Laughed "You Will pay for this Flora" She said and stormed off to the changing rooms

"Flora, Could you go tell Codatorta That Mr Saladin needs to see him" Ms Fording Said

"Codatorta?" I Said

"The Football Team Captain, Over there training the boys"

"Oh Sure" I Ran Across The Field, I Could feel the Boys staring at me.

"Codatorta, Ms Fording Told Me to tell you that Mr Saladin needs to see you" I Said

"Oh Of Course, Ill be There in 5 Minutes" he Said, I Walked Back Towards The Girls Changing Rooms

"Nice Dodging Lynphea" Someone said

I Turned around and saw Helia Standing There

"Oh Thanks" I Replied

"You Should Join The Cheerleading Team" He Said

"I Would love to but Crystal is the Captain and she wont let me if i tried"

"He Is right Flora, Join The Cheerleading Team" Ms Fording Said

"I'll Talk to Crystal" Ms Fording Said "Training Is On Thursday's After School"

"Okay Thanks" I Ran off to get changed

I Walked out of the changing rooms, "Talking to Lover boy Flo" Stella Said

"He Asked me to try out for Cheerleading" I Said

"Good Luck with that, Crystal is the Captain" Musa Said

"Ms Fording Said that She Is Changing Crystals Part because Crystal Cant Do the Pyramid"

"And You Can" Bloom Asked

"Yep, I can" I Said

"Esme Is on The Cheerleading team to so you wont be Lonely"Musa Said

"Thats Cool, Anyway i have to go, Gotta pick up my Little sister"

"Bye Flora, See you Later"

* * *

I Walked to my Little sisters school and waited in the Playground for her to come out, I Saw a Black Audi pull outside the school, Helia came out of the car

"Shit" I Muttered, I Hid in a crowd of Parents so he wouldn't see me.

"FLORA" Rose Shouted, Oh Great

I Picked her Up " Hey Rose"

"Flora, Meet My New Best friend Jamie" She Said

"Hello Jamie" I Said

"Hi" She Replied back, "HELIA" She Shouted

I Turned Around and Saw Him Hug Her

"Hey Flora, Fancy Seeing you here" He Said

"Oh, Now this makes Sense, You two are Siblings" I said

"Yep" Jamie Said "Helia, This is my Best Friend Rose"

"Hi Rose, James We gotta go I Have football practice and i need to drop you home" He Said

"Bye Rose, See you Later" Jamie Said and Hugged Rose

"Bye Flora" He Winked at me again Oh No Im Gonna blush

I Turned around so no one could see me

"I Guess Flora finds me irresistible that she blushes overtime she see's me." Helia Said

Rose and Jamie Started Laughing Then Helia and Jamie Went into his car and left

"YOU LIKE HIM" Rose Said

"No I Do Not Rose" I Said

"If you two get married then me and Jamie Become.. SISTERS" She Screamed and Started Dancing

"Rose, If me and Helia got married Then iWould be Jamie's Sister And You Would be Helia's Brother, You would be Jamie's Sister-In-Law's Sister" i Said

"Eh, Close enough" She said

And we went Home

I Pulled out The Letters which Stella gave me to Check and looked through them all reading out the names on the letters.

"Crystal,Crystal,Crystal,Jessica,Anna,Holly,Bianca,Crystal"

There was no Diaspro, I Pulled out my Phone to see if My friends had any luck

 _StellaSolaria: Nothing x_

 _MusaMelody: Just a Load of Crystal's._

 _BloomSparks: No Sorry Flo_

Dam it, I have to find out what Helia said To Diaspro

 **Curious on what Helia Said To Diaspro, Well carry on reading my books and you will soon find out x**

 **-Megan**


	3. Lying and Questioning

**FLORA POV**

I was Lying on my bed listening to music, My phone starting ringing, i took my Headphones off and answered my phone

"Hello" I Said

"Hi, Is This Flora Linphea?" The Lady Said

"Umm, Yes It is, How can i Help You?"

"My Name is Amelia Cranston, We need you to come by the Hospital, We have found a few things your mother left here during one of her operations" She said

"What kind of Things were they?" I Asked

"Hmmm, A Locket, Diamond bracelet, and a ring, Looks like a wedding ring, it has love engraved on it" She said

I gasped, Mums Wedding Ring "Hello,are you there" The lady said

I forgot i was on the phone "Yeah, Sure I'll come by"

"Okay, Bye Have a Nice Day" She Said

"Bye" I Hung up and put my phone on my table, My Gran came in

"Who was That"

"The Hospital" I Said, I didn't look at her, I Just kept staring at my window.

"What did they want?" She asked

"They found a few of mums things… from the day she died" I said, Still staring at my window not moving nothing but my mouth.

"Oh Flora" She came up to me about to give me a hug but i stopped her.

"No, Don't touch me" I Said, She stared at me, I could feel her eyes burning into my side.

"They had Mums wedding ring" I Said

She realised what I just said

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU BURIED IT WITH HER" I Shouted, Rose ran into the room.

"Flora, Stop it Your Scaring Rose" She exclaimed

"YOU LIED TO ME" I Shouted

"Flora, I Can explain"

"EXPLAIN THEN, YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED TO MUM, YOU PROMISED HER THAT WHEN SHE DIED, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BURY HER WITH THAT RING" I SHOUTED

"Mum…Died?" Rose Said

"I CANT DEAL WITH THIS" I Said, And ran out the house

"FLORA" My Gran Shouted

I Looked outside the window, It was raining Heavily. I Grabbed my jacket and ran outside

My hair was soaking wet and i was cold, i hugged myself trying to keep myself warm. I Sat on a bench which was hidden by a bush, I watched the rain pour down, It had been 3 hours since i left the house and the rain wasn't going away, i heard rustling behind in the bush, i turned around and saw Helia there, he had a coat on and was holding a umbrella over me.

"You know you shouldn't run of like that, especially in this weather" He Said, Oh Please I don't need a lecture.

He sat down next to me, I Didn't say anything

"You must be freezing" He put his arm around my waist and I snuggled against his warm coat, i was hugging my knees trying to keep warm.

"Well, isn't this a nice day to spend a Monday evening" He Said, I Just Nodded

"Come on lets go back home, your Family is worried about you" he Said

"I..I don't want to go back" I said

"Well I'm not letting you stay out here, your going to catch a cold" He Picked me up bridal style.

"HELIA, NO PUT ME DOWN" I Screamed

"No, Im not gonna put you down, scream as much as you like but no one will hear you" He grinned at me, I sighed in frustration.

I gave up, he carried me to his car and put me in the passenger seat, he shut the door and got into the driver seat and turned the heating up.

"So, Care to explain why you ran away?" He asked

"Care to explain why you came to find me?" he said

"I Asked first so answer" He said

"I couldn't handle the lies in that house" he turned in his seat to face me

"My Gran lied to me about how she buried my mums wedding ring with her, the hospital still have it from.. from the night she..died, My Gran promised her that she would bury it with her when she found out she had terminal cancer, And we told Rose that Mum went on a very long holiday when she died, And today i said That she died right infront of her face" I said

"Isnt that hospital all the way in New York" He said

"Yeah, I'll have to ask my dad to get it" I replied

"When did your Mum die?" He asked

"I don't really want to talk about it" I said

'I understand" He started the car engine and we drove home

"So, are you gonna answer my question" I Said and looked at him, He didn't turn his eyes away from the road

"Your Gran and Rose came to My house, They said you had run outside in the rain and you hadn't come home in hours, My Mum told me to go look in the park for you, and there you were" He Said

"I Didn't mean to cause so much Chaos" I Said

He Laughed" You didn't cause any Chaos, you started World War 3" He Said, then started laughing

"Shut up" I Said and shoved his arm, His Phone started ringing, he picked it up and put it on speaker phone

"Hello" He Said, It was on speaker phone

"Helia, You were suppose to meet me for the Football and Cheerleading Meeting this evening" Ugh It was Crystal

"Sorry Crystal, Something came up i had to take a rain check" He Said

I Felt a sneeze coming on,

"Aaachoo" I Sneezed

"Who was that Helia" He Looked at me, I Shook my head and waved my hands in the air telling him to not say i was with him.

"Uhh, Oh Its Jamie, She has a cold" He Said

"Hi Jamie" Crystal Said

"Hi" I Said in the best baby voice i could, Helia gave me a weird look saying 'Is that the best baby voice you can do?"

"Helia, Are you coming to pick me up tomorrow for school" She asked, I Wanted to puke

"I thought Diaspro was taking you" He Said

"Yeah she was but…." Helia hung up

I Looked at him " She was annoying me" He Said

I chuckled "What is she gonna say to you at school"

"Simple, I'll blame it on Jamie" He Said

"Thats not a very nice thing to do" I Said

"She's a kid, She can get away with murder" He Said

"So, That fight in the Cafeteria with me and Diaspro" I Said

"What about it" He Glanced at me

"What did you say to Diaspro" I Asked

"Err, Thats mine and Diaspro's Business" He Said

On the drive home, I Kept glancing at Helia when he wasn't looking, One time when i was looking at his muscle's he looked up into the rear view mirror and caught me.

"I Know you cant Resist me Flora but at least try until we get home." He Winked at me

I Blushed Deeply, I Covered my face with my hair and he grinned at me

"You Are so easy to get to" he Said

"What do you mean" I Asked

"All i have to do is say something cheesy to you and you blush like that" he clicked his fingers

"Im Not that Easy to get to" He Looked at me and put his hand on my knee

I Blushed, Oh God he was right, he removed his hand from my knee and grinned at me.

"Well would you look at that Flora blushed what a surprise" He said Sarcastically he looked back at the road

"Hey, That was because you.." I was lost for words

"Because i what?" He asked

"Well you didn't say anything about touching" I Said

"Flora, Have you kissed anyone before" He Said, I Blushed

"There you go, I Didn't touch you that time" He Said With a grin on his face

"Wipe that Grin of Mr" He parked into his driveway

He opened his door and shut it behind him, i heard him shout "Found Flora"

I Stayed sitting in the car

He came round and knocked on the car window beside me, I rolled it down

"You coming out" He Said

"I Don't want to face my Gran" I said

"Come on, ill come with you" He Said

I Smiled and got out of the car, i opened my door and went inside, Helia was following me, i took him to my room.

"You need to change your clothes your still soaking wet" he Said

I Went into my bathroom and put some fresh clothes on, i came outside into my bedroom and saw a note on my bed.

 _I Don't think you need me to stay with you, Have a Good night._

 _P.S Nice underwear, And I know You just Blushed right now but first I came across them while i was searching for paper before you think i'm some kind of creep._

I Smiled, I Heard footsteps behind me, i turned around and saw My gran

"Flora, I Need to tell you what happened" She sat down on my bed i sat on my office chair.

"Two weeks before your Mother Passed on, Your father cheated on her and she found out and she sent me a letter saying everything about it and she said she didn't want to have that ring with her when she died" She handed me the letter for evidence

I took the letter from her hands and started to read it "He Cheated on her"

"Im Sorry Flora, She told me not to tell you"

"Im So Sorry Gran, I Didn't mean to have a go at you" I Said

I gave her a hug "Its okay Flora, i would of probably reacted that way" She said

"What about Rose?" I Asked

"Well, That nice boy Helia gave her a Talk about What being dead means" She Said

"What did he say" i Asked

"He Said Stuff how she was in a better place and looking over her" She Said

Helia Said that, Oh Wow, I Have to Thank Him.

"She calmed down a bit and he went of searching for you" She Said, I Nodded

"You must be Starving, I Made Steak and Mash" She Said

"Im Not Hungry Gran, Im actually really tired" She nodded and walked out

I Was laying in my bed, Why would Helia do something like that?, And if he knew what happened why did he ask me about it?

 **Hey Guys, Thanks for all the Reviews, The next chapter will be up tomorrow, Hope You Enjoyed x**

 **-Megan**


	4. Teaching and Previous Romances

**FLORA POV**

I Walked into school, I Was so tired i got home around 12 last night, i still had to thank Helia for what he did.

"Hey Flora' Musa Said

"Hey" I replied taking a sip of the coffee i just brought from the Cafeteria.

"Wow, You look really tired" Stella Said

"I Am Really Tired" I Took Another Sip Of My Coffee

Bloom Started running towards us, All her makeup ruined, she was crying

"SKY BROKE UP WITH ME" She ran up to Stella and Stella hugged her.

"Bloom What happened, Why did he do that" I Said

"I Got into a fight with Diaspro and he said he cant take on my jealously anymore and that i don't trust him" She said

"Well do you trust him" Musa said

"No, I Don't know, Maybe i don't know" She said

The bell Rang "Come On, Registration" Stella Said

I Put my Coffee in the bin and sat down in my seat, I looked around and i couldn't see Helia, Where was he?.

"ALRIGHT, Settle down" She handed bloom a Makeup Wipe and a tissue.

Helia Then Ran Into Class, Looks like he Slept In

'Sorry Im Late Ms Griselda" Helia Said, All the Girls Apart from the Winx looked at him and and Giggled, He winked at me as he passed and he sat down at the back.

"Helia, Care to explain why you were late" I Looked at him

"Well, I Was Helping a Friend last night and she had gotten lost so I went to find her and i came home at midnight so i slept in late" he Said, I Smiled at him

"Did you Find this Friend Of Yours" She Said

"Yup, Found her in the Park" He Said

"HER" Crystal Said

"Yes HER, I Can have girl friends Crystal, And you are one of my Girl Friends to"

She smiled at him "Correction, Female Friends" Helia Said.

Crystal Gave him a dirty look and turned around

"FLORA LYNPHEA, WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT HELIA AND ANSWER YOUR NAME IN THE REGISTER" Ms Griselda Shouted

I Whipped around and blushed a little "Here Ms Griselda" I Said

"Helia" She Said, I Turned Around and He Winked at me, "Loud and Clear Ms" He Said

"Its Here Ms Griselda" She Said

"Oh Helia, Why didn't you attend registration yesterday?" Ms Griselda Asked

"I Had some Business to attend to" He Said, Business what Business?

"Detention, If You Have No Note Its Bunking" She Said, Helia Groaned

"Oh Flora, Ms Fording Told Me To tell You That Your The New Captain of The Cheerleading Team"

"WHAT" Crystal Said, Captain No i cant be captain.

"Oh Sorry, Co-Captain" Ms Griselda Said, Phew!

"Im Not having her on my team" Crystal Said

"Well Ms fording wrote on this letter saying that she is more talented and Cheer then you are Crystal"

"Then why isn't she Captain" Helia Said

"Yeah"

"Why isn't she?"

"Thats Very true"

The Whole class starting asking why i wasn't Captain

"SHUT IT" Ms Griselda Said

Codatortda came into the class

"Sorry to Disturb Ms Griselda but I need Helia, Brandon and Sky" He Said

"Oh and can I Have Bloom, Stella And Flora" He also said, Why does he need us.

He took us into the hallway, I felt Crystal's eyes burning into my back as I walked out.

"You 6 have been selected too take part in a Children learning program" He Said

"A What Now?" Bloom Asked, She was trying her best not to look at Sky.

"A Children Learning Program, It is taking place at California's School For Arts" Rose's School, I Glanced up and gave Helia a Smile, He Grinned and Winked at me, He knew exactly what i was thinking.

"We noticed how none of you had a choice for work experience so this will be a perfect thing to do" he Said

"Wait, Are we teaching them or are we helping them or what?" I Asked

"Your gonna be Helping them, Your gonna be picking out a few students and teaching them" He Said

"Okay The School coach is outside it will take you to the school" he Said then walked off

"So we are going to some dumb school teaching a few dumb kids and then we go home" Sky Said

"There not Dumb, Thats my little Sister your talking about Bro" Helia Said

* * *

We got on the Coach, It was a 8 Seater, Me and Bloom say next to each other at the front, Behind me was Brandon And Stella and right at the back was Sky and Helia.

"Will you stop staring at Sky Bloom" Stella Said

"I cant help it, Its been ages since we were together" She said

"You Broke up this morning" Brandon Said

"BRANDON, Never say that to a girl go sit at the back with them I'm having a girl chat" Brandon went of and sat at the back.

"I Love how you boss him about and at the end of the day he still Loves you" I said

"I Know he is so sweet" Stella Said

"Anyway, You and Helia How is it going on" Stella Said

"I Don't think he likes me that way" I Said

"Oh Flora i forgot t tell you, Helia Made a bet with Sky" Bloom Said

"What was the Bet" I Asked

"I Don't know, But Knowing Sky it was something really Mean and probably gonna hurt someone"

Helia and Sky were play fighting and Brandon was shouting out how they should fight.

"WRESTLERS" Helia put sky in a headlock, I Started laughing and he Looked up and smiled.

"GIRLS" Brandon Said, Helia and Sky started Lightly slapping each other in a girly way.

"We do not fight like that, You should of watched mine and Crystals fight i swear i pulled at least half her hair out" Stella Said

"Or the fight i had with Diaspro i ripped those fake eyelashes of her face" Bloom Said

Sky gave her a disappointing look, she turned around and faced the window

"We are Here" I Said, I Was the first one off the bus and i saw Rose and Jamie Playing On the climbing Frame

"JAMES" Helia Shouted, She turned around and started running up to him, he picked her up and twirled her around,i saw Rose coming to.

"FLORA" Rose Shouted, She ran up to me and i hugged her.

"They said some People were coming over and Examining us, I Didn't know it was gonna be you guys" Jamie Said

"We Aim To Please" Helia Said, We Started Laughing

"Anyway, We need to go to the office, You girls enjoy your Playtime" I said Then walked off

"What was that all about" Helia Said

"i havent faced Rose since yesterday" I Said

"Thanks for Giving Her The Talk, I Know it wasn't your Job, And you told it really well, According to my Gran" i Said

"No problem, I have had a lot of Experience" he Said

"What do you mean?" i Asked

"I Had to Give Jamie The Talk Twice When Our Grandparents Died" He Said

"Oh, My Grandfather Died when i was 7, I Don't remember him much" I Said

"Hello, Are You All From East High" A Lady Said

"Yes We Are" Stella Said

"Names Please" She Asked

"Im Flora Linphea" I Said

"Ahh, I Know your Sister, Quite a loud one she is" She Said

"Im Helia Knighlty"

"I Know Your Sister too, Both of them together are very Powerful, And Very Noisy"

I Chuckled, That was Rose Alright

She gave us a badge with are names on it.

"Okay Sky and Bloom Can you Go Into Orange Class"

"Bro They name there classes by colours, Thats cool" Sky Said to Helia

"No, Hours with Sky, I cant Do it" Bloom Said

"Yes you can Go" Stella and I Said And Pushed her toward The Door

"Stella And Brandon Your In Yellow Class" the Lady Said

"Yellow, Thats My Favourite Colour" She Exclaimed, I Chuckled Typical Stella.

Oh No That Means That "Helia And Flora Your In Blue Class" Im Stuck With Helia

"Well Look at That, Its Me and You" he Said

"Woo-hoo" I Said Sarcastically

"Blue Class Is Jamie And Rose's" Helia Said

"I Know, I Don't know what to say to her"

"Just pretend it never happened" He Said, I Smiled at him.

We went inside and Everyone turned and Looked at us

"Everyone this is Flora and Helia, They are going to be Helping out" She said

"Okay Flora And Helia, Pick 6 Students" the Teacher Said

"Rose" Helia Said

"Jamie" I Said

"Pick Jake" Jamie whispered in my Ear

"Umm, Jake?" I Said as if it was a question

"Ally, Mark And Jade Go With Them Please" The Teacher Said

* * *

We followed the Teacher into the Library Room, We saw Sky and Bloom Reading a Book to a bunch of Students and we saw Stella Teaching some girls about fashion.

"You guys will take this corner of the Library" She Said

Me and Helia Sat on the Couch next to each other, His hand was behind me on the couch, The Children sat on the carpet.

"Are You Two Dating" A Little Girl Said, I Think She was Jade.

"YES THEY ARE" Jamie and Rose Said Together

"Rose" I Said Sternly

"Jamie And Rose Don't know what they talking about, We aren't Dating we are just friends" Helia Said

I Was reading though my mind what Helia just said, "We are Just Friends", That hurt me.

"Okay, We are gonna be doing a little role-play" I Said

"Right, Get into Groups of 3" Helia Said

It was Jade,Rose And Jamie And Jake,Ally And Mark.

"Okay We are gonna say a few Topics and you have to act it out" Helia Said

"Married Couple Fighting" I Said

Rose and Jamie were fighting, And Jade was the Little girl crying, It was so sweet they were really good at acting.

"Gosh, I Cant Believe you Jamie You left your 5 Year old Daughter at school" Rose Said

"I Didn't mean to, If you weren't so annoying then it wouldn't of happened" Jamie said

"STOP FIGHTING" Jade Said In an Adorable Baby Voice.

"Your blaming this on me oh wow, Great work Jamie" Rose Said

The other group was really good too,

"Wait so you cheated on me Jake, With Mark, I cant believe you." Ally Said

"Its not my fault, It didn't mean to happen" Jake said

"Oh so its all my fault i met you at that club" Mark Said

"Oh my gosh, They should be actors when there older, There Improv is amazing" I Said to Helia, He smiled at me.

"OKAY, Great Work Now your fighting over who should win a big game" Helia Said

It was a really great game we were playing, Me and Helia even joined in a bit with the role-play.

"Did you Know my Gran invented Ice-cream" Rose Said

"What?" i Said

"Yeah, of course she did" I Said

Me And Helia started laughing and everyone was staring at us.

"Whats so funny?" Jamie Asked

"Oh Nothing" I grinned at Helia And He Grinned Back.

"You two would make the perfect couple" Jade Said

"Yeah, Me and Jamie have been trying to get them together" Rose Said

"Okay Rose, You aren't gonna make me and Flora get together because its not gonna happen" Helia Said, That stung me.

"Thats What you think Mr Knightly" Jamie Said

"And Mrs Knightly" Rose Said

"ROSE!" I Shouted, "Thats inappropriate and Wrong me and Helia Aren't Married" I Said

"Then why do you Both have the same ring on your wedding finger" Jamie And Rose Said

"Okay one, This is not the wedding finger, and two, We just happen to be wearing the same ring which is just a coincidence" I Said

"Right, Sure it is" Jamie said

"Okay, Enough About us, we are gonna go round in a circle and we are gonna tell a few things about our selves".

"Jamie you first" Helia Said

"Im Jamie and i like Chocolate and playing with my best friend Rose, And i like playing matchmakers and trying to get my Brother and Flora together", Oh Here we go again.

"Im Rose, And i like Sweets, lots and lots of sweets, I Love my Mum And Flora and My gran even though she burnt the mash last friday, I like playing with my friends Especially Jamie and i wish that Helia and Flora would listen to me and start snogging right now" She Said

"Rose!" I Said, A little shocked.

"Im Jade, I Like Swimming and Shouting really loud"

"Im Ally and I like football"

"Im Mark and I Like tennis and Football and sweets and chocolate cake"

"Im Jake and I Like Food" I laughed at that bit

"Im Flora, I Like Doing Cheer, Athletics and Writing Music". I Said

"Im Helia I like Playing Football, Teasing People and Making Flora Blush" I Whipped my head around and face him arching my eyebrows, He winked at me.

Everyone started laughing when I blushed.

"Okay Enough, You guys Go over there and Pick a book and read it." Helia Said.

"Im just gonna go over to Sky to see how he is doing" Helia said, I Nodded

"I Heard that Conversation , That was so cute" Stella and Bloom said coming up to me.

"It was adorable" Bloom Said

"I Like Making flora Blush" Stella said In a deep voice

"Oh stop it Helia, Stop it" Bloom said

"I Do not sound like that" I Said

"Anyway You and Sky what happened"

"He Didn't talk to me at all, We had to communicate through the children if we wanted to speak"

"Wow, Helia Told me that Sky still loves you but he Cant be with someone that doesn't trust him" I Said, I pulled out my Macbook, I Opened it and Decided to FaceTime Tecna and Aisha.

"Hey Guys" Stella Said

"Hey, Where are you guys?"Tecna Asked

"We went to a school and taught some kids" I Said

"Oh Thats Cool" Aisha Said

"Where are you guys"

"Well its lunch time so we are chilling at the back of the library" Tecna Said

"Oh yeah, Its Lunch Time" Stella Said

"Im Starving" Bloom Said

"Hey Do you girls wanna have a sleepover" I said

"hey who you girls talking to, I Heard Musa Coming.

"Hey Girlees" She Said

"Hey Musa, I Was just saying we should have a sleepover at mine" I Said

"Sure, Cant wait" Musa Said

"We gotta go eat Bye" Stella Said

"Bye Have fun" They Said

We were sitting in one of the classrooms at the school.

* * *

Me And the girls were sitting on The carpet and the boys were playing Football INSIDE!.

"Your gonna break something" Stella Said

"Oh Will You Hush Up Stella" Sky Said, He threw the ball to Helia.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" She Said

"Do you know whats really weird" Bloom said

"What is?" I Asked

"Kids Colour Water using Blue Pens but Water is actually transparent"

"Okay, We need to get you and Sky back together because your acting weird" Stella Said

"Definitely" I Said Nodding my head

"Hey, Your not off the hook we need to get you and Helia Together" Stella Said

We all Started Laughing then we heard "SMASH", We turned around.

The Boys Broke The clay Vase

"I Hate to say this But, I Told You So" Stella Said

"Maybe she wont notice" Helia Said

"Yeah, She's Definitely not gonna notice a bright pink vase which was on her desk" I Said Sarcastically

"Well its Brandon's Fault, I Said Pass to Helia And he went and Passed to me" Sky Said

"Well you should of dived for it Sky" Brandon Said

"Don't blame Sky, it was your fault Brandon"

"Oh Shut it Quarterback"

"Don't tell me to shut it or i'll break your jaw"

"Dude Stop it man"

"SHUT IT" I Screamed

Everyone looked at me

"Helia and Sky Gather up the broken pieces, Stella look around for some superglue, Brandon and Bloom Find some bits of clay over there in the cupboard" I Said

"What you gonna do Flora" Helia Said

"Im gonna fix it" I Said

I Picked up the broken species and started to put them together with superglue, i got some extra species of clay for the small bits that were chipped and painted over them.

"Stella do you have any clear Nail Polish?" I Asked

"Yep I Do" She went into her bag and got it out of her bag and gave it to me.

I took the Nail polish and started going over the cracks, The polish gave the vase the brand new shine.

After 20 Minutes i finally finished.

"Done" I Said

"Wow Flo that Looks brand new"

"She so wont notice"

"Thanks a bunch Flora"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you took pottery class back in New York" Stella Said

"I Guess you boys learnt your lesson" Bloom said

"Yup, Don't play football inside without Flora" Helia Said and Winked at me

We all started laughing "That wasn't the lesson i was talking about" Stella Said

"Meh, Close enough" Helia Said

We sat around for the last 30 Minutes of lunch.

"Im soo bored" Brandon Said

"Oh My Gosh, We can do The Athletic Tribute" Sky Said

"Whats That" I Asked

"We get the best Two athletes and put them up against each other to see who the winner is"

"You just broke a vase i don't think we should do that" I Said

"Who are the best athletes here anyway?" Stella Asked

"Helia and…. I don't know?" Sky said

"Flora" Bloom said

"Hahaha, Thats so True" Stella said

"But who's Better" I Asked

"Hmm, Lets take this to the Gymnasium" Sky Said

We went into the Gymnasium, I was stretching but Helia was just laughing when i looked at him.

"Your gonna hurt yourself if you don't stretch" I Said

"I go on Morning jogs at 5am" He Said, Hmph Show Off.

"Okay Best Cartwheel" Sky Said

"GO!"

I Did Five Cartwheels in a row But of course it wasn't enough when I stopped and looked up I saw Helia was still going and at the end he did a backflip. He got up and Smirked at me.

"Pretty good Lynphea But not good enough" He Said then walked past me

Bloom and Stella started running up to me, "Flora, That was so good but we should of warned you, No one can beat helia at Athletic Tribute" Stella Said

"No One Can" Bloom Said

We went outside onto the Field

"ALRIGHT SPRINTING"

"Flora, Why aren't you Giving up" Stella said

"I don't give up"

"On Your Marks" Sky said

"Ready Lynphea" Helia Said

"Get Set"

"Ready As Ever" i said

"GO!"

I Started running, I Was in the lead i actually might win…. Helia started speeding up and he was about 10 metres ahead of me And he won.

"Woo-Hoo!" He shouted

I Didn't even get to the finish I just stood at the place I was and crossed my arms.

"Flora, Don't get all competitive" Stella said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Flora" Sky said Running up to me

"You wanna carry on?" He Asked

"Whats The next Task?" I Said

"Trampolining" He Said

"Umm" Stella shook Her head saying No.

"No, I think ill stay second best athlete in the school" I Said

Helia Started walking towards us" Has she given up yet" Helia shouted, he was on the other side on the field

"YEP" Sky Shouted Back

"Wow Lynphea, i Didn't take you as the Giving up type" Helia Said

"Meh, Some people are just too good for me" I Said then started walking inside

I Could feel him grinning behind me.

"FLORA" Stella shouted

"Yes?" I Said

"You know, Helia slowed down a bit when you guys started running" She Said

"Did he?" I Said, Helia Slowed down for me

"Well it didn't work Because I still lost" I Said

"Come on, lets get back to the Students" I Said

* * *

It was the end of the day and we were waiting outside Wanda's Diner for Tecna, Aisha and Musa.

"Im So Hungry, can we just go inside and get something to eat" Bloom Said

"Wanda's Diner is Cheap Fat, I refuse to go in there" Stella Said

"Then Stay out here" Bloom Said, "Please Flora, Come With me, I could die for a burger"

"Sorry Bloom, Wanda's Diner's Hygiene is disgusting" I Said

"It Is Freezing, Come On Please Guys, For me", She was right It was freezing and we were in the Middle of November.

"Fine, You coming Stella?" I Asked, She turned around and looked at the Diner

"I cant believe I'm doing this" She said and walked inside

We got Inside and sat down at a 6 seater booth, Stella got a Makeup Wipe out and started cleaning the tables and chairs with it.

"Really Stella" I Said

"This place is filled with germs" She Said, I Just Laughed

A Woman came up to us, her hair was in a tight ponytail, she had a nose piercing and she was chewing gum with her mouth open. "Hi, Welcome to Big Wanda's, What can i get you" She Said, She sounded like she hated her job which was probably true.

"A Burger and Fries with a large strawberry milkshake" Bloom Said

"You Girls Want Anything" She was chewing her gum which made a horrible squelching noise.

I Shook my Head, She walked off

"Looks Like someone isn't annoying her day" Stella Said

"Im Guessing Two kids at home and she is 20" Bloom Said

We all agreed "Text Them and say we are inside Wanda's"

"I Texted them already" Bloom Said

The Woman came with Blooms food, Bloom started eating the Burger.

"Thats Fat, Grease And Even more fat" Stella Said

"Stella Stop it, Your gonna put her off her food" I Said

"Look, Eww Look at all the oil on the plate" Stella Said

"Stella shut up" Me And Bloom Said

Bloom Finished her food and was slurping her Milkshake

"I cant believe you just ate that" Stella Said

"I was starving and i didn't eat anything at lunch" Bloom Said

Then the girls came in and sat don next to us

"Why did you come in here?" Musa Asked

"Bloom" Stella Said

"Hey, it was Freezing and you guys were taking ages" Bloom Said

"We got out of School Five Minutes ago, What time Did you guys get out?" Tecna Said

"Around 2:30"

"Forty Minutes ago" I Said

"Lets go Guys" Bloom said and left the money on the table

Stella drove us all to my house, I was in the passenger seat.

"Guess what" Stella Said

"Stella I so don't care" I Said

"You Know Crystal is a total S-L-U-T" She spelt the words out

"Good for her" I Said

"No Its true, She has slept with loads of boys in are school, she is trying to get Helia in with her but he ain't giving in" Tecna Said

"Yup, When me and Crystal Were friends and that was 3 years ago when she was 14 she had already slept with seven guys" Aisha Said

"Jesus, She is a Slut" I said

Stella drove into my driveway, i looked up and saw Helia sitting on his car and he Was with someone.

"Who's That" I Asked Stella, She was taking her keys out of the ignition when She Looked Up, And Saw who i was talking about, She had a shocked look on her face when she saw who it was

"OH MY GOSH, MUSA ITS RIVEN" Stella Shouted

Musa looked up and Squealed

"Oh My Gosh" She ran out of the car and ran up to him

"Musa's Boyfriend" Stella Explained

"Ohh" I Said

Musa ran up to him and he picked her up and swirled her around.

"I haven't seen him around school" I Said

"He doesn't go to Our School, He moved to Miami" Bloom Said

"Long Distance relationship" I said

"Yeah"

"Flora, This is Riven My Boyfriend" Musa Said

"Hi" I Said and Shook his Hand

"Helia You were right, She is a looker" Riven Said

Helia Grinned and Winked at me and Riven earned a slap from Musa.

"Joking Joking, I only have eyes for you" he Leaned down and Kissed her

"Okay Cute Couple Overload" Stella Said

"Riven why aren't you in Miami" Bloom Asked

"Well This is the good news i was gonna tell you guys" He Said, We all looked at him.

"Im Moving back To California" he Said

Musa Jumped Up and hugged him.

"My dad is moving to London for some business thing so i'm staying with my Mum over here and Im coming back To East High" he Said

"Congrats Riven"

"Wow"

"Why did you move to Miami" I Asked Riven

"I Moved last Year with my Mum and Dad because my dad took a Job but my Mum didn't like it there so she moved back here and my dad stayed over there, I was gonna move back with my Mum but my dad was having these breakdowns and was drinking a lot of alcohol because my mum had left him so i had to stay and fix him but now he is fine and he has a new girlfriend". he Said

"Your dad has a new Girlfriend" Musa Said

Riven Nodded

"Anyway, We came here for a sleepover not couple reunion time" Stella Said and Pulled Musa away.

"Bye Riven see you later, Love You" She Said

"Love You too" He Said then carried on talking with Helia

When we got into my house we went upstairs to my room.

"Why didn't you tell me about Riven Musa" I Said

"When i talk about him i just realise how much i miss him and then i get all sad" She Said

"Helia said you were a could Looker" Stella said

"And?" I Said

"You are so Clueless" Bloom Said

We spent a while just reading Magazines, Doing nails, Eating ice-cream and listening to music.

Tecna Looked outside my window and Screeched.

"Whats up Tecna"

"Helia is undressing" She Said

We all started laughing

Stella looked at him

'Girl, He has got a Six pack and some big Biceps" Stella Said

"Will you stop looking at him" I Said

I Walked up and Shut the Curtain

"Flora, Where is that super awesome bracelet i gave you" Stella Said

"Oh, I Left it in Helia's Car" I Said, All The girls looked at me.

"What were you doing in Helia's car"

I Explained the whole situation about my Gran and the ring and what Helia said to Rose.

"That is so sweet, He totally likes you" Musa Said

"He doesn't go saving people in the rain" Aisha Said

"You really Think So?" I Said

"Yeah" They all said

"You girls Hungry" I Said

"Yeah"

"Im Starving"

"I'll Order a pizza" I Went and grabbed the phone and Ordered Two Pizza's

* * *

We were watching 27 Dresses, The door bell rang

"I'll get it" I Grabbed the money from the table and went to open the door.

"Hi, Two Margarita Pizza's" The Man Said

"Yep" I Took The Pizza's and Handed him The Money"

"Nice Tip, Thanks a bunch" he walked of and went in his car

I Was about to close the door when i heard laughing, I looked into Helia's driveway and he and Riven and some other Girl were standing there laughing.

"MUSA" I Shouted

She and The girls came running up.

'Who's that" I Asked

"Oh My Gosh" Stella Said

"Well I never"

"Thats Helia's Ex-Girlfriend" Musa Said.

 **Hope you enjoyed this Cliff-Hanger, next chapter will be up soon and anything wondering when i'm updating Crushed Love It should be up by tomorrow.**

 **-Megan**


	5. Spying,Voice Recordings and Flashbacks

Wait WHAT!, Thats Helia's…

"Ex- Girlfriend?" I Said

"Yeah, Amber, Them two were the power couple but she cheated on him and he broke up with her, Actually i think that Helia cheated on her but we will never know" Musa Said

"What is she doing here?" I Said

"She's Riven's Sister"

"Twin Sister?" I Said

"No, She is 16 and Riven Is 17" Musa Said

"They Look really happy together" I Said, i started frowning.

"Oh Flo, To be honest we should of told you but we think that Helia hasn't gotten over his breakup" Tecna said

"Yeah, They broke up a few Months before they left for Miami" Stella Said

"I Hate Amber, she keeps trying to Split Me and Riven up" Musa Said

"Actually i think We should go say Hello, Come on girls, You too Flora"

"Wait, We should make them look at us" Stella Said

"How?"

"Lets go in your car and turn the music on really loud" Musa Said

"Great idea"

We started walking toward Stella's car, Helia, Riven and Amber were looking at us.

My Phone Started Ringing, It was unknown. I Picked Up and held one finger up to the girls saying one minute.

"Hello" I Said

"FLORA" Someone screamed

"Who Is This?"

"ITS ESME, I HEARD ABOUT AMBER, DID THE GIRLS TELL YOU ABOUT HER"

"Yes Esme calm down"

"Oh Phew"

"We are trying to show ourselves off, she's about 15 metres away from me with Helia and Riven"

"Good Luck Hun" She said

"I Had to warn you, Because word got out that you like Helia, and Amber suddenly comes back, i just saw her Twitter she posted that she is hanging with Helia"

"Oh shoot, thanks for telling me Esme"

"No Problem Sweetie, But be careful, Amber likes to get anything she wants and she wont stop until he achieves what the target is"

"Alright, Ill be careful but i need you to do something for me" I Said

"Sure, Whats Up?"

"Actually It doesn't matter i'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Musa was still in the house eating a slice of pizza.

"MUSA WILL YOU HURRY UP" I Shouted, Helia, Amber and Riven Stared at me, But my back was turned to them i could see there faces on the screen of my phone.

"MUSA PIZZA CAN WAIT COME ON" I Shouted, Riven started laughing.

"IM COMING" She shouted back

She came out, and Winked at Riven then went into the car.

"Do you think we made a show" I Asked

"Duh, Great idea for the shouting Musa Bit" Stella Said

They all Nodded

"Now play the Music",Stella put the music on the highest volume.

We all started laughing.

We saw Amber Getting of Helia's car and Walking towards us.

She knocked on the window. We just carried on Laughing

After 2 Minutes of knocking Stella opened the window.

"Oh Amber, Fancy seeing you here" Stella said

"Its finally nice to meet a face to the name" I Said

"And who is this" Amber Said

"This is Dear Flora" Musa Said

"Looks like your still alive Musa, and dating my brother"

"You had Purple hair 3 Years ago why did you dye" Musa Said

"Fake much"

"Oh Shut it, The bunch of you and Flora, I hear you like Helia, Good Luck with that".

"I Wasn't planning on going with him but doubt he is gonna take you"

"You'd be surprised who i can have" She Said

"I broke his Little heart and guess what he still wants me"

"Well, If he wants you that thats His choice but he is falling for the wrong girl" I Said

"You think he should be with a girl like you" She Said

"No Not me he should fall for Someone who loves him for who is really is, Someone who cares about him, someone who would do anything for him, Someone who has loads in common, And someone who doesn't cheat on him" I Said, But what i didn't know was that Helia was right by the car door and heard every word of that.

"I Agree with Flora," Helia Said, I turned around and blushed.

"How long have you been standing there" I Said

"A While, It seems you really know me Flora' He Winked.

"Anyway you girls enjoy your little party in the car, Come on Amber" Helia said and took Amber away.

"There holding hands" I Said

"They cant be together, Helia knows how you feel about him and he wouldn't do that" Stella Said

'WHAT, He knows i like him" I Said

"Stella Told Him" Everyone said

"I didn't tell him i just Hinted" She said

"Really Stella"

"Look there going In Helia's Car" Aisha Said

"Looks Like I'm not the only girl who's been in Helia's car" I Said

"HELIA" Stella Shouted

"Stella what is it?", Helia started walking up to the car

"Are you and Amber Dating" She Said

"Why would you think That" He said, Phew they weren't dating

"Your Holding hands and your taking her into your car" Bloom Said

"Is it that obvious" he Said, No No No, They are dating

"So your dating"

"I Didn't say that" He Said

"Your dating or not, Simple question" I Said

"Why do you care?" He asked, Then he smirked at me.

"Im Just wondering" I Said

"HELIA HURRY UP WE ARE GONNA MISS ARE FILM" Amber Shouted

Helia Then walked off.

"They are dating" I said

"Oh Flo"

''How could I be such a fool"

"Flora, Come on How about we have a night with No one mention Boys at all" Musa said

"Yeah, Starting Now no mentioning Boys" Stella Said

"I Actually Liked him and I thought he liked me" I Said

"Okay, No mentioning ANY boys, Starting from Now" Stella Repeated.

"Is This what it feels like to be Heart broken" I Said

"Now you feel my pain" Bloom Said

We went back inside and we didn't mention anything about boys, we had a laugh until we heard a car pull up.

"Helia's Back" I Said

"That was 3 Hours and 23 Minutes without mentioning any boys, thats pretty good" Stella Said

Tecna looked out of the window. "Looks like he came Home Alone Girls"

"Thats a good thing right?" I Said

"Maybe, he could of dropped her off at her house" Bloom Said

"GUYS, Check out her Twitter Page" Musa Said

She showed me Amber's twitter page on her Phone.

 **It Was so Great To Be Reunited with HeliaKnightly x**

"She posted it 5 Minutes ago!" Musa Said

"It was a good Date" I Said and sat on the Couch

"Flora, Go Up to your room and talk to him" Stella Said

"Yeah, Stop Slouching around go Girl" Musa Said

All the Girls Agreed

"Fine, Ill Go Upstairs" I Went upstairs to my room I Looked Out The Window and saw Helia,

He was on the phone talking to someone, he didn't see me, i hid behind the curtain.

"Please, She doesn't Know anything" He Said, Who is He Talking about

I whipped out my Phone and Clicked voice record.

"Im not an idiot Riven" He Said

Riven, He's talking to Riven.

"Trust me Riven, She's Dumb" Who was he Talking about?

"I have her on my beck and Hand", Who?

"Flora Linphea" He Said, I Dropped my phone.

What!,I picked my phone up and ran downstairs to show the girls the recording.

* * *

 **HELIA POV**

"I Think She Might Suspect" Riven Said

"Trust Me Riven, She's Dumb" I Said

"I Dont Think she will Fall For it" He Said

"I have her on my beck and hand" I Said

"So do you Like her?" Riven Asked, Changing the Subject

Like Who, Who is he Talking About I Thought.

"Whats her name, Fiona?", Fiona? Who's Oh He Means…

"Flora Linphea" I Said, I Heard Something Dropping on the floor, I looked up at Flora's Bedroom window.

'Well do you like her?"

"Yeah, She's Alright" I Said

"Yeah but do You Like Her"

"I Dunno, I haven't liked anyone since Amber, I gotta go Riven Bye"

"Bye Dude"

I Hung Up, What was that Noise, I peeked out the window and Nearly fell out when i heard.

"HELIA" Jamie and Rose came Into my Room

"Yes" I said

"Make us Hot Chocolate NOW!" Jamie said

'Well since You Asked so nicely" I said Sarcastically.

* * *

 **FLORA POV**

I Showed them The recording.

"Yeah but how do you know That helia was talking about you" Tecna Said

"Okay, He Said She's Dumb and That he has her on her beck and hand, Then he said my name" I said

"It cant of been about Amber because why would Helia tell her Brother"

"Maybe, But Helia doesn't do stuff like that" Bloom Said

"It just sounded so believable" I Said

"Helia Only plays Bitches"

"Then why hasn't he played Crystal" I said

"Crystal is trying to get him into bed so he has to be careful" Aisha Said

"Yeah, Crystal gets them into bed by putting alcohol in there drink" Stella Said

"Its Simple Really, She Asks them out or they ask her, She takes them to the Cinema, She spikes there drink, She then brings them home and since there so High she takes this as a perfect opportunity and sleeps with them" Musa Said

"Thats Sick" I Said

"Its Really Sick, But Its the only reason Helia wont date her"

"Helia could just go on a date with her,just not drink anything" I Said

"Crystal will find a way" Musa Said

"Do you remember that Rumour 2 years ago that Helia and Crystal Had sex" Stella Said, She was laughing like crazy.

"That Wasn't a Rumour Stella" Musa Said

"It Wasn't, Wow I thought it was"

"Wait, So Helia has fallen for her traps" I Said

"No, He Was angry about Amber cheating on him, apparently he was 'drunk' when he did this and forgot about what happened but he slept with Crystal and ever since then Crystal has been trying to get Helia, Well thats what Riven told me anyway" Musa Said

"As i quote Crystal said he was 'The best she ever had', Nasty Right?" The Girls Nodded

"So Helia Played Crystal"

"Yeah, Something Like that" Musa said

"Okay, Tell me Everything about Helia that you know" I Said

"He has had 23 girlfriends" Tecna Said

"Thats a lot of girlfriends"

"His uncle is the head teacher" Stella Said

"And you didn't think to tell me all this stuff" I said, They all Shrugged "It Never came up" Bloom Said

"He's Rich" Stella Said

"Well obviously Stella, How else is he gonna afford a house that big" Musa Said

"He's Quarter back" Stella Said

"Tell me stuff that I don't know already" I Sighed

"He has a reputation as the heart breaker"

"OH MY GOSH" Bloom Said

"What?"

"That must of been the dare Sky told Helia to do, to find a girl and break her heart"

"Oh My God, The last Heart he Broke was Melissa Smith, he dated her for 3 weeks and she told him that she loved him and he broke her heart by kissing…" Stella Said

"CRYSTAL" They All Said

"Please Explain" I Said

"Helia kissed Crystal at The Masked Ball, Except she didn't know it was Helia but.." Musa Said

"Helia knew it was Crystal" I Finished off, Helia Was a Total Player, I Could not Believe that I like him, he hurts girls just for fun.

"Wait Wait, So Helia broke up with Amber because she cheated on him, then slept with Crystal But was 'Apparently drunk' while doing so, then when Amber left for Miami he dated Melissa Smith for 3 weeks and broke her heart by Kissing Crystal at the masked ball when Crystal didn't know it was him that kissed her but Helia did know it was her" I Said Out Of Breath

"Breath Flora Breath" I Took Deep Breaths

"Thats pretty much it Flora"

"Thats all we know"

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it" I opened the door and Saw Helia There

"Hey Flora, Im dropping off Rose"

"This Early" I Said

"Its 10pm, Its not very early" he said

"Oh Right, Come on Rosalie"

"Its Rose Flora, And Guess what?, Helia Made us Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, it was the best hot coco i ever tasted" She Said

"Aww, Thats sweet come on"

"Flora can i play on your phone" Rose asked

"Sure" I Said and handed her my Phone

"Thanks for Making her Hot Chocolate, She hasn't had it for a while because she only let Mum make it"

"Hahaha No problem, Glad to know she thinks I'm her mum" he Smiled

I Chuckled "Anyway, How was the date" I Said

"Date?, What date" He said, He looked a little confused

"The date with Amber, You said You were going on a date with her"

"No I didn't"

"Yeah You did"

He realised what i was talking about "Ohh, No I was dropping her off at the Cinema, Riven asked me too"

"But i asked you if you were going on a date with her and then she shouted saying hurry up or we will miss the movie and you two were holding hands" I Said

"Oh, It did look like we ere dating didn't it"

"But you were holding hands" I said

He Picked up my hands and held them "Does this mean that were dating now" He smirked at me

"Oh Whatever Helia" I Snatched my hands from his.

"FLORA, Whats this?" Rose said then clicked a button on my phone.

 **"Im not an idiot Riven"**

It Was the recording, I ran over to Rose and grabbed the phone.

 **"Trust me Riven, She's Dumb"**

 **"I have her on my beck and Hand"**

 **"Flora Linphea"**

Helia looked at me

"Why did you record my Phone call Flora" he Said, he looked pretty Angry

I Didn't answer.

Stella went upstairs with Rose

"You Were there, i heard you in your room"

I Kept Quiet and looked at the floor

"FLORA ANSWER ME" He Shouted

"I..I Thought th..That you were t..talking a..about me" I Said

"So you Jumped to conclusions and recorded my phone call", I didn't answer i just froze.

"Well News flash Flora, It wasn't about you it was about Crystal" He Said

"Helia i'm Sorry, I shouldn't of done that"

"No You shouldn't of, I thought you trusted me and I thought I trusted you but not anymore" He walked out

"Helia, No wait"

"Please Helia"

He went into his house I dropped onto the floor and started crying, I hugged my knees,

"I'm such a idiot"

"No sweetie your not" Stella Said

"I would of record it if it was me too, its just a woman instinct" Musa Said

"He hates me now, Me and Helia are never gonna get together" I Said

"No offence but thats probably good thing knowing his background stories" Tecna Said

"You don't know that Tecna" Aisha Said

"Lets just do one thing at a time starting with out sleepover" Stella said

"Im not in the mood anymore" i walked upstairs and went to bed.

The Girls decided to go home, Great sleepover that was.

* * *

I Woke up in the Morning with Rose screaming, I Ran to her room.

"Rose Whats wrong" I Said i ran up to her and hugged her

"Oh nothing, i was just checking my voice for my school play"

"Oh Yeah, Sorry i cant go sweetie, I have school" I said

"Its okay, Grandma is going to record it and she is gonna show you"

"Okay, Thats good"

"Did i make you and Helia hate each other"

"No sweetie, i did that was my fault, you just showed the truth" I said

I Walked out and went back to my room and had a shower then i put my clothes on and i straighten my hair.

I walked outside and saw Helia getting into his car, i knew he saw me but he didn't want to make any contact with me.

I Walked to school, I haven't passed my driving test yet so i cant drive to school.

I Saw Helia's car drive pass me.

I Walked into school and saw the girls by there lockers.

"Hey girls" I Said

"Did you hear?" Stella Said

"Hear what?" I asked

"Helia's Thinking about leaving the team" She said

"Oh No, If he does then we wont win and thats his dream why would he give it up"

"Apparently he was put off by it" Bloom said

"Its my fault isn't it"

"We never said that" Musa Said

"Im gonna go talk to him"

"Good Luck" Tecna said

I Walked up to Helia, he was standing by his locker on his phone

"Helia" I Said

"Oh Hey Flora, Do you want to check my phone for any messages about you" he Said

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to, its just that"

"Just what Flora" He Said

"My Mum always told me to believe that f a boy talks about a girl like that you should always take evidence, and when you said she's dumb well basically i kinda had to record it"

"Its fine, Forgive and Forget.

"Are you still gonna quit the Team?"

"Huh, Oh no Im not gonna quit who said i was gonna quit" he said

"Oh never mind' I turned around and gave Stella a glare, She smiled and waved

"Cool, I gotta go Training, see you around" He winked and walked off

"Wait Helia" I Said

He turned around

"When you said my name what were you talking about"

"Oh Riven asked me if anyone was going to join the cheerleading team and i said you were"

"Oh right, Thanks"

"No Problem"

"By the way, I don't mean to me nosy but you said you had something to do on Monday when you didn't attend registration, What was that" I Sad

"Oh, I was late and if your late twice in one week you get a letter home so i lied and didn't attend registration" He said

"Oh, That makes sense, Anyway catch you around" I Said and Walked off.

* * *

It was a long day but it finally ended, I was walking home In the rain, i didn't have an umbrella so i was using my bag and a shield i heard a car beeping, since i was curious i turned around to see who it was.

"Need a ride" Hello Said

"Sure" I got into the car

"I don't have to pay for this do I"

"Nah , Don't worry about it, I just thought since i saved you from the rain once might and well do it again" he said

I Laughed "That sounds about right"

My Phone started ringing

"Hello" I Said, Helia turned to look at me for a second then turned back

"FLORA, Gran didn't come and pick me up" Rose Said

"Sweetie, Were are you, How are you calling me"

"Im on the teachers phone, Gran wasn't answering"

"Okay Rose im on my way" i said

"Helia can you drive to Rose's school please, my Gran didn't her up" I Said

"Sure thing"

I Called Gran.

"Hello" She said

"Gran why didn't you pick up Rose" I Said

"Flora, I Sent you three voice mails saying to pick her up because i have a book club"

"Oh Sorry gran, i turned my phone off" I Said

"No problem, are you on your way to get her"

"Yes i am" I Said

"Okay Bye Sweetie"

"Bye"

We arrived at the school and i ran in to get Rose, When i came back Helia was on the phone to someone, We got inside, i put rose in the back seat, it was still poring down.

"Yeah, No I'm at the school now"

"Okay love you" He said

Love you, Who was that.

"Sorry, Jamie is at Ballet, i need to quickly get her, he went inside the school.

"Why don't you go to ballet" i said

"Its too expensive and your already paying for my tuition" She said

"Oh okay'

Helia and Jamie came back

"Jamie" Rose squeezed then hugged her

"You should come to ballet class" Jamie said

"I cant, Flora cant afford it"

"Sorry Sweetie, Maybe next year" I Said

"Okay" She said, I turned around, i was so sad how i couldn't make Rose happy

When Helia saw that the girls were too busy playing a game

"Why are you paying for Rose's School" helia Said

"My dads not making much from his job and my Mum didn't leave us much money and i refuse to let my gran pay for anything" Helia Nodded

"Its just sometimes i wish that i could click my fingers and get anything i want but its not that easy"

"Life is never that easy" Helia Said.

I Was in My room doing my homework when my phone beeped, i looked at my phone and saw that

Amber had messaged me.

 **BabyLikeAmber: You should Totally Come to My Sweet Sixteen On December 5th, Its gonna Be Fab.**

 **Flora Lynphea: Why are You Inviting Me?**

 **BabyLikeAmber: I know u Like Helia, Its cool i don't Like him anymore You can have him.**

 **Flora Lynphea: I Don't Like Helia, I Think He's a Player.**

 **BabyLikeAmber: I'll Make You A Deal, Ditch Those Dumb Winx Girls and I'll Make you Popular Like me.**

I Didn't answer i just blocked her, Who does she think she is, she isn't popular at all she's just a fake cow.

I Took a screenshot of the chat and sent it to The Girls, they replied 'Omg Such a Cow' and 'I knew she would do something like that'.

"FLORA" Rose Shouted From Downstairs

"YEAH" I Answered, She didn't reply back

I Groaned and went downstairs to see why she called me

"What Is It Rose" I Said as i grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

She was sitting on the kitchen counter colouring.

"Whats What?" She Said

"You Just called My name" I Said, Why is Rose acting like this?

"No I Didn't" She Said, I looked into her eyes, she wasn't repeatedly blinking so she wasn't lying.

"I must be going crazy" i said and went back to my room.

I walked passed my Grans room and heard Rose call my name again, Then i heard giggling from my grans room, i opened the door and saw that it was some of the videos me and Rose made.

Rose was on my Mums back and she was screaming my name. My mum then turned around and smiled at the camera, my dad must of been filming it since she leaned passed the camera and you could hear a distinct kissing sound. I Smiled, My gran was watching the video's but she didn't see me.

"Flora will you ever fall in love" Rose Asked me

"Flora will fall for the right guy one day, you will feel something special when your around them and you will never stop talking about them and i will be there for every day when you need to gossip about boys" Mum Said

My eyes started tearing up

"And when you get married i will help you plan it until the very last detail" She Said

"Thanks Mum"

Then My Mum Screamed and my dad dropped the camera and all you could see was the grass in the garden.

"MUM" I Screamed, Rose was crying because she didn't understand what was going on.

I was full on crying, I ran to my room and shut my door quietly.

I slid down the door and fell on the floor.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

I Was holding mums hand while she was sleeping.

"How long do you think its gonna take until she is better dad" I Said

"Time has a way of dealing with things we don't know when it will happen" He Said

"Cancer is a cruel thing" I Said

Dad just nodded, he was sitting at the end of the bed

Dads phone started ringing

"Im gonna go take this" He said and walked outside

I Looked down at mum and cried

"Mum, Please I'm begging you i need you to make it, i cant be you mum, i can't take your role I'm too young please mum, please i need you please" I Begged

The machines started beeping and doctors and nurses started running in.

"SHE NEEDS A PDH SCAN" a Doctor Shouted

"TAKE HER TO SURGERY ROOM 6" Someone shouted

"Miss i need to step outside"

"NO IM NOT LEAVING MY MUM" I Shouted struggling out of his grip

My dad pulled me out

"Stay Here Flora" he Said and went into the surgery room

3 Hours later my dad came back and sat with me.

After 6 Hours of walking back and forth and siting on the chairs shaking a doctor finally came out to talk to me and my dad.

"You Can See Her now"

We followed him and saw Mum lying down resting.

"I have some very bad news, The cancer has spread, its only a matter of time before it affects her brain and movement" He Said

I Started crying "Oh My gosh That means its…"

"It is now Terminal" he Said

"NO!" I Dropped to the floor and started crying rocking back and forth.

"Thank you doctor" My dad said and crouched down beside me…

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I Was crying and leaning against the door, Why her, It should of been me she didn't have to die like that, She only lives half her life.

My phone stated ringing, it was Dad, I hadn't spoken to him since i confronted him about the affair, how could he do that, bet it was her who called him last minute n the hospital room and he chose her instead of us, some dad he is.

I just let it ring until it finally stopped.


	6. CHARACTER INFORMATION (IMPORTANT!)

**Hi Guys, A few people have messaged me about how they are a bit confused with the characters and how old they are and stuff so I'm going to quickly do a quick character profile for you.**

 **YOU** **SHOULD** **READ THIS BECAUSE IT GIVES YOU A LOT OF** **SPOILERS** **FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

* * *

 **Flora Linphea:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Rose Linphea

Crush: Helia

Ex- Boyfriends: None

Best Friends: Stella, Bloom and Musa

Close Friends: Aisha, Tecna

Enemies: Crystal, Diaspro, Amber

Loves: Gardening, Playing with Rose, Having a good time

* * *

 **Helia Knightly:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Jamie Knightly

Crush: Unknown

Ex-Girlfriends: Amber, Melissa, Jodie, Parker, Chelsea, Lynette, Emma, Jessica (A Few More)

Best Friends: Sky, Brandon, Riven

Enemies: Unknown

Close Friends: Timmy, Nabu

Loves: Rule Breaking, Heart breaking, Teasing People and Making Flora Blush

* * *

 **Stella Solaria:**

Age: 17

Siblings: None

Boyfriend: Brandon Harris

Ex- Boyfriends: Unknown

Best Friends: Flora, Bloom and Musa

Close Friends: Aisha, Tecna

Enemies: Crystal, Diaspro, Ariana (New Enemy Coming soon), Mr and Mrs Harris (Brandon's Parents)

Loves: Designing Clothes, Talking about Boys, Matching Couples

* * *

 **Bloom Sparks:**

Age: 17

Siblings: None

Boyfriend: None

Crush: Sky

Ex- Boyfriends: Sky Eraclion

Best Friends: Stella, Bloom and Musa

Close Friends: Aisha, Tecna

Enemies: Diaspro, Crystal, Amber, Chelsea McKenzie (You will find out about her in the Next Chapter)

Loves: Cooking, Parties, Finding ways to spy

* * *

 **Musa Melody:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Jade Melody (From Chapter 4 When They Go to Teach At the school)

Boyfriend: Riven Oblivion

Ex-Boyfriends: Unknown

Best Friends: Bloom, Stella, Flora

Close Friends: Aisha, Tecna

Enemies: Amber, Crystal, Diaspro, Ariana (New Enemy Coming soon)

Loves: Writing Music, Playing Instruments, Hanging Out with the girls

* * *

 **Sky Eraclion:**

Age: 17

Siblings: None

Girlfriend: None

Crush: Unknown

Ex-Girlfriends: Bloom Sparks, Diaspro Espero

Best Friends: Brandon, Helia, Riven

Close Friends: Timmy, Nabu

Enemies: Bloom Sparks (At the Moment)

Loves: Playing Football with the guys, Rule Breaking, Flirting with Girls

* * *

 **Brandon Harris:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Ariana Harris (Twin Sister, Only the Harris family knows about her)

Girlfriend: Stella Solaria

Ex-Girlfriends: Unknown

Best Friends: Sky, Helia, Riven

Close Friends: Timmy, Nabu

Enemies: Unknown

Loves: Breaking Things, Annoying People, Pranking people

* * *

 **Riven Oblivion:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Amber Oblivion

Girlfriend: Musa Melody

Ex-Girlfriends: Ariana Harris

Best Friends: Sky, Brandon, Helia

Close Friends: Timmy, Nabu

Enemies: Unknown

Loves: Breaking Things, Pranking People, Making People Laugh

* * *

 **Esmerelda Newton:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Chelsea McKenzie (Step-Sister)

Boyfriend: (A Teacher)

Best Friends: Flora, Stella, Bloom Chantel

Close Friends: Tecna, Aisha

Enemies: Crystal, Michelle

Loves: Match Making

* * *

 **Amber Oblivion:**

Age: 16

Siblings: Riven Oblivion

Boyfriend: Unknown

Best Friends: Crystal, Diaspro

Crush: Helia Knightly

Ex-Boyfriends: Helia Knightly

Close Friends: Chelsea, Ariana

Enemies: Musa, Bloom, Stella, Flora

Loves: Messing with Musa and Rivens Relationship

* * *

 **Crystal Callisto:**

Age: 17

Siblings: Ruby and Amethyst Callisto (Twins)

Boyfriend: None

Crush: Helia Knightly

Best Friends: Diaspro, Amber

Close Friends: Ariana

Enemies: Flora, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Musa

Loves: Playing Boys, Messing Girls Up

* * *

 **Diaspro Espero:**

Age: 17

Siblings: None

Boyfriend: None

Crush: Sky Eraclion

Ex-Boyfriend: Sky Eraclion

Best Friends: Crystal, Diaspro

Enemies: Anyone who gets in the way (Winx Club)

Loves: Stalking Boys

 **A Few More Character will be added every new update so always check this page out just incase it changes x**

 **-Megan**


	7. Never Play On The Road

FLORA POV

I Was Putting my book in my locker when Stella Came,

"FLORA" she shouted even though she was right next to me

I put my hands over my ears " Gosh Stella i'm right next to you, try not to break my eardrums next time" I Said with attitude.

"Whats up with you" She questioned

"Oh Nothing, Im just so tired was revising for this stupid test"

"Oooh Okay, Anyway i came to tell you about the Winter Fair, Its so epic every year at East high" she Said

"Mhmm, lets talk and walk, I need to caffeine" I said nodding my head towards the coffee shop on the school grounds, This school was totally epic, it has a Coffee shop, a Library, an emergency clothes store, a gift store, a sushi place and 2 different cafe's.

"Okay" She linked her arms with mine and we headed towards the shop.

"Anyway, The Winter fair is a massive fair where the whole school gets together and saves money for charity"

"I Love doing Charity work, Whats the cause?"

"Its For Kids With Cancer" She Said Slowly

"Stella Its fine I'm Cool with it, I Wont get Upset"

"Okay Great, So I was wandering if you wanna help me with a stall?"

"Sure, I Love too, What stall are we doing?"

"T-shirts and other merchandise and other awesome fashion stuff"

"Of Course"

"Well you do have the second best fashion taste in all the school" She said

"Second Best?" I Questioned

"Well of course its me then you or maybe Crystal has better taste…."

"OKAY STELLA"

We laughed and talked more about The fair.

* * *

Me, Stella,Bloom and Musa were sitting next to each other in biology.

"Wait so if we add Sperm cells to an egg cell we get…." She was rubbing her temples

"Stella really?" I Asked

"What, Im not good at Biology I'm Good at designing clothes and matching boys and girls up"

"Stella we are revising for a test so we can get into university, and I'm pretty sure there not gonna ask stuff which we learnt 5 years ago" Musa Said

"The answer for that question Stella was a baby, you will get a baby" Bloom Said

"Oh Yeah, Whoops must of forgot that bit" she tried to laugh it of by scratching her head.

"Okay… Anyway i was wondering if any of you wanna go somewhere after school" Bloom Said

"I Can Go" Musa Said

"Yep Im free"

"I Cant, I have cheerleading practice" I Said

"Thats sad" Stella said, she was scrolling on her phone.

"Well we were just gonna go to my place and maybe"

"Spy On Sky" We all said in unison

"Yeah, that too" She said

"I Can come after practice it ends at 5?" I Said

"Sure cant wait"

"STELLA SOLARIA" Mr Hartley

Stella immediately dropped her phone and looked up at him

"PHONE NOW" He opened his hand up and Stella gingerly placed it in his hand. "DETENTION" he Shouted

"You cant do that she was only loo-" Bloom said But Was Cut Off

"DETENTION BLOOM SPARKS"

"Dude you cant do that she was only gonna say that….."

"DETENTION MUSA MELODY AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR OR MR HARTLEY NOT DUDE"

"But Sir They were Only trying to help why cant you jus-" I tried to say

"YOU WILL NOT TALK BACK TO ME YOU MIGHT OF JUST MOVED HERE A FEW MONTHS AGO BUT YOU SHOULD STILL KNOW THE RULES LINPHEA!"

"But Sir i was only trying to-"

"DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE CLASS"

"Oh Great"

"Thanks a bunch Flora"

"Why couldn't you keep your trap shut"

"SHUT IT, BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE TRASH TALK YOU WILL NOW RIGHT A 7,000 WORD ESSAY ON HOW BABYS ARE MADE" He Said

"Stella, Thats your speciality" Musa said sarcastically, we all laughed.

* * *

After Detention i had to sprint to the Field for cheerleading practice

"LINPHEA, YOUR LATE QUICK ONTO THE PITCH"

I Saw the boys playing

"ALRIGHT" Crystal chucked me a pair of blue and red pom poms

"The routine goes cartwheel, back flip, pyramid and finally front flip" Crystal Said

"Got It 'Flora'" She said my name in a girly way

"Yep"

When cheer ended Helia came up to me

"Hey Flora" He put his arm around my waist

"I'd appreciate if you removed your arm" I said

He removed it and chuckled lightly,

"Whats so funny"

"Oh nothing, but Crystal fatal fall was hillarious" He Said

I Laughed

"I like your Laugh Linphea, Its cute" I Blushed

"I'll catch you later, if you want you can wait outside and i can drop you home?" He Offered

"Im Good, Im going to Blooms House" I Said

"Spying on Sky You Mean" He Said

"How'd You know?" I Asked, How did he know?

"I know things that you don't even know about" He said pointing to his brain

"Okay clever clogs whats the square route of…3000" I Said not even knowing the answer

"Easy, 54" He said

"I don't even know the answer so I cant correct you"

"Trust me its right" He Said

"Sure it Is"

"So,Flora how about me and you do some community service?" He Asked

"Community service?"

"Yeah, Well i got into a little trouble so I'm doing a weeks worth of community service" he Said

"Oh No, What did you do?" i Said sarcastically

"Well its a little complicated but-"

"LINPHEA" I turned around and saw coach

"CHANGE NOW"

"Catch You later" He said then ran off

* * *

"COMMUNITY SERVICE" Stella shouted

Me Stella and Musa were currently at Blooms house waiting for Sky's car to drive past her house.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me what he did, he was gonna until Coach interrupted us"

"I wonder what he did?" Bloom Said

"Well it couldn't of been bad, He only got a week" Musa Said

"Yeah But still, Its Community Service so he did something: I Said

"Or he could be taking the blame for someone else" Stella Said

"He could be, he took the blame when Amber was caught drinking, he said he forced her to do it" Stella said

"Here look at this website, it tells you what kind of punishment you get for different types of crimes" Bloom Said

* * *

 **.** **Damaging property 1-2 weeks Community Service**

 **. Involved with Fight 1-4 weeks Community Service (Depending on injuries)**

 **. Robbery (Depending On What was taken)**

 **. Benefit fraud 3-4 weeks Community Service**

 **. Assault (Depending) 12 Months Prison/18 Months Community Service**

 **. Possession of Illegal drugs 2-10 Years (Depending On Drug Caught With)**

 **. Caught Smoking Illegal drugs 5-10 Years**

* * *

 **"** Which one do you think he did?" Bloom Said

"He isn't The Fighting or damaging property type" Musa Said

"Maybe he lied about how long his community service actually was" Stella Said

"I Don't Know"

"Call Him Flora, Ask him about it" Musa Said

I pulled out my phone and called Helia

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Hello" Helia Said, I put it on Speaker phone

"Hi, I was just wondering what you did to get community service" I said

"Why?, Do you wanna get in trouble so you can join me" he Said Sarcastically

"Stella was about to start laughing but Bloom and to Cover her mouth"

"No, I was just curious, i didn't have you as the type of person who got in trouble"

"Oh, I was covering for Riven, he was caught doing dodgy dealing" He Said

"WHAT" Musa Shouted

"Musa?, Hahaha, Well this got awkward" he said

"What was he Doing" She said

"I told you, Dodgy dealing"

"Yeah But wha-"

"Just ask him Musa" Helia Said

"Why are you covering for him" I Said

"Because if he gets in anymore trouble then he's screwed"

"Wait, he has done this more then once" Musa Said

"Yeah, I Totally Need to go, Bye!" He Hung Up

"IM GONNA KILL RIVEN" Musa stood up and Headed for the door

"I heard Riven is gonna be at Sky's tonight" Bloom Said

"LETS GO!" Musa Said

* * *

We were in the car on our way to Sky's house.

"WAIT, STOP STELLA" Musa Shouted, Stella immediately pressed the brakes and we all jerked forward.

"What Musa" Stella Said

"Its Esme And OMG Mr Fitzgerald KISSING" Bloom Shouted

"OH MY GOSH, SHE SAID SHE WAS DATING SOMEONE NEW BUT WOULDN'T TELL ME" Stella Said

"And it Turned Out To be Our Physics Teacher" I Said

"Thats Totally Illegal" Bloom Said

"How Old Is Mr Fitzgerald anyway" Musa Said

"He Is 25, Turning 26 in December" Stella Said

"Okay So Esme Is 17 And He is 25 Thats Only 8 Years Difference" Musa Said

"Yeah, But Esme Was Born In August so it is basically 9 Years apart" Bloom Said

"Oh Boo Hoo she is happy lets leave it at that" I Said

"She got Lucky, Mr Fitzgerald is a fine looker, I Saw him changing in class he has a 6 pack and omg I Lov-"

"STELLA, We don't care alright" I Said

"One second i need a picture" Bloom Took a Picture of them kissing

"Why exactly Bloom" I Said

"Because Knowing Esme she is Gonna Deny it so we need evidence" She Said

"Ahh, Alright Lets go to Sky's House Now!" I Said

We carried on driving

"Wow how long do you think they have been going at it" Musa Said

"Well she told me she met someone like 3 months ago but wouldn't tell me who so maybe that was him?" Stella Said

"Probably, But Esme isn't that kind of person to go off sleeping with a teacher" Bloom Said

"HEY!, You don't know That they've slept together yet" I said Defending Esme

"Please Flora, This is California, If your kissing a teacher in broad daylight you've slept with them" Musa Said

"Are you Sure it was Esme" I Said

"Esme is the one with Long blonde wavy hair with blue ombre (Blue Ends) right?" Bloom Said

"Yeah?" I Said

"THEN IT WAS ESME" She Said, I Sighed

"Whats Mr Fitzgerald's first name?" I Asked

"Jack Fitzgerald, Why?" Stella Asked

"Because I'm gonna freak Esme out" I Answered

"Dont Flora" Musa Said

"She deserves it for not telling us about him" I Said

"Actually, Yeah your probably right do it" Musa Said

I Called Esme Up

"Hello, Who is this" She Said

"Hey Esme, Its Flora"

"Hey Flora, Whats up?" She Asked

"I Was Wondering if you had Our Physics Teachers Number?" I Said

"Err, No Why would you thi,,think that?" She said sounding nervous, The girls held back there laughter.

"Oh One of my Mums friends was looking for a new Teacher boyfriend and I recall Mr Fitzgerald telling me he was single" I Said, I was doing very well keeping a serious voice.

She was then whispering to someone

"Its probably Mr Fitzgerald," Musa Said, The girls Nodded

"Sorry That was My Mum", "Oh Sure it was" I Heard Musa Say

"No I Don't have his Number" She Said

"Oh Thats a Shame, I Didn't believe he was single anyway" I Said

"Huh, Why… Why n..ot" She Said

"Didn't you Hear, Theres a rumour going round the school that a student is sleeping with Mr Fitzgerald" I Said

"Oh.. Umm Well thats um BAD, Yes Very bad i um… have to go now, bye Flora" She then hangs up.

We all Started Laughing

"Oh My Gosh, Thats was So Funny" Stella Said

"Wow, Okay Funs Over Now we Plan what we gonna do when we get There" Bloom Said

"Im sorry but Sky's house is only a 10 minute walk from your place Bloom we have been in the car for 30 Minutes!" Musa Said

"Its Not Might Fault That theres Traffic" Stella Said

"Well next time we will walk Okay" I Said

"Noted"

"When i see Riven I'm gonna grind his bones" Musa said, Shoving her fist in the palm of her hand.

"Maybe there is a reasonable explanation" I Said

"Knowing Riven, he was always a trouble maker" Stella Said

"I Texted Chantel To Tell her that we're on our way" Bloom said

"Whos Chantel?" I Said

"She's Esme's Best Friend and Is Sky's next door neighbour" Stella Said

"Arent you worried that shes like watching Sky getting dressed" I Said

"Why, Do you do that to Helia" She said

"What No" I Blushed, They all started laughing and soon i joined with them.

"Were Here" We got out of the car, I looked up and saw some girl with Brandon standing by the Bus-top opposite Sky's house.

"Stella who's that girl with Brandon" I Said, Stella looked up, swung her back on her shoulder and started walking towards them.

"Stella we cant blow are cover put your sun glasses down so he cant see you" Musa Said Quietly

"Is That Ariana?" Bloom Said

"Whos Ariana" I Said

"THAT CHEATING PIG" Stella Shouted

"Stella, Calm down!" Musa Said

"Your Gonna Blow Our Cover" Bloom Said

"Whos Ariana" I Whispered loudly

"I Dunno, Some quiet kid In School, She's In form 11J" Musa Said

"I Heard she has a twin brother i just don't know who" Bloom Said

 **(If You Haven't Read The Character Profile, Stop reading and go read that or you wont understand!)**

"Look at her, Laughing with my BOYFRIEND!" Stella Shrieked

"Stella Shut up and go ring the doorbell" Musa Said

"NO!, She is touching up my boyfriend look at her, she cant keep her hands to herself!" Stella Said

"STELLA" We all Shouted but she didn't listen she stormed off and crossed the road towards Brandon and Ariana.

"I'll Go Get her" Musa said and started crossing the road

"MUSA?" Someone shouted, Me, Bloom and Musa Turned around and saw Riven, he was by the window

"What are you doing here Musa" He Said

"YOU!, YOU! HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" She said, She crossed her arms and stood in the road looking up at the window.

"MUSA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" He shouted, Sky then came to the window and stood next to him, He then saw Bloom and looked away.

Suddenly a Car was Coming

"MUSA GET OFF THE ROAD" Stella Screamed

"What?" She turned around and saw the car coming towards her

"RUN MUSA!" Riven Shouted

Musa didn't move she just stood Still

"MUSA MOVE" We all Shouted

"I CANT I CANT MOV-" BANG!, CRASH!,

"MUSA NO NO!" We all ran towards her

"BABE" Riven shouted, He sprinted from the window and came out of the door a few seconds later

The car crashed into the Light-post, "Stella Call the Ambulance"

Riven bend down next to Musa, She was bleeding and un conscious

He checked her pulse, "SHE"S STILL BREATHING"

"Musa how could you be an idiot" he Muttered

The ambulance came 5 minutes later

"Im Going with her" Riven said and got into the van with her, It then drove off

"Sky, Can you help me with my, oh my wow" Some girl said coming out of Sky's house

"Are you actually serious Sky" Bloom Said

"CHELSEA MCKENZIE" Stella and Bloom Said together.

"Wow girls I feel honoured to know that you know my name" She Said with a fake grin on her face

"SKY, Are you serious are you actually serious, My worst enemy and you and take her into you house"

"Mr Hammond set me a project with her, and what do you care, we are not dating anymore" She said

Blooms eyes started tearing up, "I came here to apologise for not trusting you and being mean to Diaspro but you know what?, I Don't care, One of my best friends are in hospital right now and i don't wanna deal with you!" She said, She stormed off

"BLOOM!" I Shouted and followed her

"Don't storm off into the road like that especially what happened to Must" Stella Said

"Bloom, i thought you want to spy on him not apologise" I Said

"Yeah, But then i saw him at the window and i just felt it was the right thing to do, But he can fuck off for all i care, he just ruined his chance"

"Yeah, But you still love him" Stella Said

"I Know" She said then started crying and we all hugged her.

"Stella are you alright" Brandon came up to Stella and hugged her.

"Go AWAY BRANDOn, GO JOIN YOUR LITTLE GIRL FRIEND OVER THERE, WE ARE OVER!" She shouted, Brandon just walked off.

A few minutes later a Black car came and and pulled up in-front of us, It was Helia

"Hey, I just heard what happened you girls alright" He Said

"Yeah, Were fine i think Blooms a little shaky though" Stella Said

"Alright, Im gonna head to the Hospital, do you girls want a lift?, I know it must the hard for you to drive a car right now" He Said, We all nodded and got into his car.

I Got into the passenger seat and Bloom and Stella got into the back seats.

"What were you guys doing there anyway" Helia Said, Wait what, i told Helia about this after my cheerleading practice?

"Oh, Musa wanted some answers about Riven's dodgy dealing" Stella Said

"Oh Okay" He Replied

Helia's phone started ringing, he picked up and put it on speaker phone

"Riven, Are you alright" When we heard it was riven we all looked at Helia.

"Yeah I'm cool, Musa's fine she broke her arm and fractured her ribs" he sounded really sad

"At least it isn't brain damage Riven" helia Said

"Yeah, Anyway Musa was telling me about how someone told her about dodgy dealing" He Said

"Oh That, Well i was Telling dear old Flora over here why I had to do community service and i didn't know Musa was there so yeah kind of slipped out" He Said

"Dude, she might have a broken arm but he can still kill me" He said

"Yeah, Yeah you big wimp" Helia said, we all started laughing.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital and a nurse showed us to Musa's room.

We opened the door and saw Musa with Riven.

"MUSA" Stella screeched and ran up to hug her

"STELLA FRACTURED RIBS REMEMBER?" Musa Shouted in a jokey way.

"Whoops sorry" She said

"How are you feeling Musa" I said

"Even though i have just been hit by a car i feel pretty good" She said

"Yeah, just wait until the antibiotics run out then you will be screaming for help" Riven Said

"Do you want to make me feel better or do you wanna ruin my life even more" She said

"What on earth are you talking about" He said

"I wouldn't of gotten hit by a car if you didn't do any dodgy dealing then i wouldn't of had to go and teach you a lesson and if you didn't call my name while i was standing in the middle of the road i would not be in here!, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT RIVEN" Musa said

"FINE!, Have it your way I'm out, and Musa" He said

She looked up at him, you could see there was guilt in her eyes, "WE ARE OVER" He said then walked out.

Musa burst into tears when he left.

Everyones relationships were ruined, First Bloom and Sky, Then Brandon and Stella, Now Musa and Riven, Its all happened since i've come here, am i the bad luck charm?

I Hope you guys enjoyed, The next chapter will be up by Friday, Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter x

-Megan


	8. Never Trust Someone You Love

I Was standing outside Starbucks with my Pumpkin spice latte waiting for Stella and Bloom, Musa was at her house resting and crying, we were gonna go meet her.

"Hey Flora" Stella said walking up to me

"Hey, You ready" I Said

"How is she?" Bloom said

"Honestly, last time i saw her anything i said ,it would remind her of Riven"

"What stuff did you say" Stella said

"I said your mum made you spaghetti and she burst into tears because that was there last meal, Then i said you wanna watch some scary movies and she said that reminded her of Riven's Mum"

"Wow, she isn't taking this well is she?, lets go cheer her up" Bloom said

We arrived at Musa's house and her mum let us in.

"Hey Musa, How you doing" Stella said

"Im doing good, hows you and Brandon"

"I haven't spoken to him since the accident" Stella said

"Wow, a week" Bloom said

"Thats probably the longest time that you haven't talked to him" Musa said

"Yeah, Before it was 2 hours, 20 minutes and 43 seconds" She said

"You time it!" I Said

"It IS a serious relationship"

"Was" Musa Said

Stella looked sad

"Im sorry Stell, I'm just not in a cheery mood right now, you and Brandon have a higher chance of getting back together then me and Riven so you shouldn't fuss about it" Musa Said

"You don't know that Musa" I Said

"Don't I?, You know it to Flora, He broke up with me, Stella broke up with Brandon"

"Yes but I real-" Bloom was cut off.

"AND IF SHE LOVES HIM SO MUCH THEN SHE CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, I LOVE RIVEN SO MUCH AND I'D DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM BACK BUT I CANT BECAUSE HE DOESNT WANT ME!" Musa Shouted, Stella stormed out and I went after her.

* * *

BLOOM POV

"Musa, You cant say stuff like that its not easy on any of us" Bloom Said

"You don't understand i lo-"

"I do understand Musa, SKY BROKE UP WITH ME TOO!, Its hard because you think that they control the whole relationship, but actually its both of you, I know Sky is completely finished with me but Riven, there was something in his eyes in that hospital and he loves you Musa that cant go away in a day can it?" I Said

"No It can, Look at this photo on his Facebook Page" She showed me Riven's Facebook on her Phone, It had a picture of a Blonde girl with Purple highlights and she had used to much makeup and had to many Piercings on her face.

"Look at her, There practically in love" She said

"You don't know that there in love they could be really good friends" I Said

"Oh Please, He's deleted every single photo of me and he changed his status on ALL of his social media accounts to NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP" Musa Said

"Musa come on he broke up with you of course he's gonna do that, thats what all boys do!" I Said

"Funny that, I checked Sky's Social media accounts and he hasn't deleted any posts or photos of you" Musa said

"Really?" I Said, Musa gave me a 'are you serious look'

"Sorry got lost in the moment, listen you and Riven has to much Chemistry I'm sure you will be back together soon, but me and Sky, well we fought a lot and that made the ice which are relationship was standing on melt" I Said

"Thanks Bloom, you really cheered me up" Musa said, and smiled

'Im gonna go apologise to Stella" She said and walked outside her room.

* * *

FLORA POV

I finally cheered up Stella and then Musa came out to apologise.

"Stella I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to say those things"

"Its col Musa, Friends" She said

"Friends" They both hugged

"Adorable, now are we gonna go get your boyfriends back or what?" Bloom said

"Lets go" Musa and Stella said Together.

We got to Stella's house, It was so big, Bigger then mine.

"So whats the plan" Stella said sitting on her bed

"Well, We gotta make them jealous so i got my cousin Jake and his best mate Alex to be are 'Boyfriends', Sound good?" Musa Said

"Yeah, Thats pretty a good idea but doesn't Alex have a girlfriend?" Bloom said

"Yeah, he did UNTIL she cheated on him so he kinda wants to maker her feel jealous too" She said

"Ahh, Alright"

"Hey girls sorry were late the bus was a menace" Aisha said, Walking in with Tecna behind her

"Bus?" Stella Said

"Yeah, Timmy couldn't give us a ride because of his stupid science project" Tecna said

"And Nabu was to busy flirting with the girls at the gym" Aisha said

"Oh no, Everyone is having boy issues" I Said

"Don't worry flora, Aisha and Nabu are like super glue and paper, It can never separate" Stella said

"But it can rip" Aisha said

"Whats up anyway?" Tecna said

We told Them about the plan and what we were gonna do.

"Nice, I'll post it on the relationships page" Tecna said

"Relationships Page?" I Said

"Yeah, Its a page where Tecna and some other students get together and post all the new break ups and relationships in the school" Stella said

"What happens if you don't want your relationship on there" I Said

"Then you should of circled no on the school application form" Tecna said

"The what now?", She handed me the form which i had to sign in when i arrived at this school, i looked at her giving a 'what should i do with this' look.

She sighed "Turn to page 6" she said, i turned to the page.

* * *

 **For these set of questions it is optional if you answer them or not.**

 **Circle/Cross out the following answers**

Do you wish to have your personal details posted on the schools app/page?

(YES) (NO)

Do you wish to have certain achievements posted on the school website/newspaper?

(YES) (NO)

Do you wish to have your 'Relationship Status' Posted on the Relationships page?

(YES) (NO)

Do you have any after school activities that could affect revision hours/detentions/others

(YES) (NO)

If yes please list them below:

Do you need the school to supply you with books/laptops/other?

(YES) (NO)

Would you like us to send you daily updates on our information app?

(YES) (NO)

(Only answer this question if you circled yes for the 'Relationships Page')

Are you in a Relationship?

(YES) (NO)

If Yes Please state name, if not circle (NO)

Turn Over For Next Page

* * *

"Wow, i didn't answer those questions because i thought they were asking for to much information, who came up with these questions anyway" I Said

"I did, it was a bit of fun i accidentally put it on the principals desk and he agreed with it and put it at the back on the form, not sure why" Tecna said

"Oh alright"

"its quite funny how many people actually fill out those forms" Stella said

"Oh Musa, I forgot to tell you this but i was handed a bunch of newcomers forms and i saw Riven's but he said he was in a relationship with a girl call Sandy Summers", Tecna handed her the form

Musa looked up and started at the form Tecna gave her.

* * *

(Only answer this question if you circled yes for the 'Relationships Page')

Are you in a Relationship?

 **(YES)** (NO)

If Yes Please state name, if not circle (NO)

 _Sandy Summers_ _

* * *

"When was this" Musa Said

"According to the date at the front, he completed the form 2 weeks ago, when you two were dating" Tecna said

"Oh my gosh!" Stella said

"Maybe he did it as a joke" I Said

"No Look, There's a hair stuck to the staple at the corner of the page" Musa said picking it up

"Its BLUE!" we all said together as we crowded around Musa

"Tecna quick search her up", Tecna ran to her computer, Musa put the hair in a small zip lock back

"Sandy Summers" Tecna Muttered.

"FOUND HER"

* * *

Just imagine a

girl with blonde

highlights, nose (The image for the profile is suppose to be here By the way, i just did a description

piercings, loads of her instead.)

of makeup and

has green eyes.

* * *

 **Sandy Patilla Summers**

 **Last on:** 17th November, 09:46

 **Relationship Status:** Dating

 **Contact Information:**

 **Phone:** 073648563772

 **Email Plate:** sandy_summerz

 **Extra Information:**

 **Age:** 16

 **Likes:** Men

 **Lives:** California

 **Loves:** Boys who are loyal

 **Currently dating:** Unknown

 **Birthday:** 10th of November

 **Sandy Patilla Summers** tagged **Riven Oblivion** in a post.

* * *

Thanks for the best Birthday Party any girl could ask for **Riven** , I have the best boyfriend anyone could

ever have! xx Luv You babes.

* * *

Posted 10th November

 **Jessica Ranvenly** tagged **Sandy Patilla Summers** and **Riven Oblivion** in a post.

* * *

Today was so MENTAL!, You two are So cute together, **Sandy** and **Riven** , So glad you found l

someone, Especially someone who's Loyal, ;).

* * *

Posted on 5th November

 **Sandy Patilla Summers** Posted:

* * *

Went out with someone special today, but he doesn't want me to mention, this is for you baby x l

love you so much, Great day at the party.

* * *

Posted on the 28th September

Scroll down for more information

* * *

"Oh my gosh" Musa Said

"HE WAS TWO TIMING ME"

"Musa calm down"

"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN, WHO DOES THIS PRICK THINK I AM, HE ACTS LIKE IM STUPID AND I WONT FIND THIS STUFF OUT" Musa shouted

"Musa, Calm down, we will find a way to get revenge but right now if we are gonna do anything you need to calm down" Stella said

"Musa, Its gonna be alright at least we found this information before it made you look like a fool infront of the whole school" Tecna said

"I loved him, I LOVED HIM AND LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME, HE ALREADY MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME TECNA"

"I know Musa, we are gonna get revenge for what he did to you, even of each and every one of us goes down doing it" Tecna said, We all nodded

How could Riven do something like this to Musa how dare he.

After 30 minutes of calming Musa down she finally gave in, she started crying.

"I loved him so much, he just broke my heart like that, who does he think he is" Musa said

"Boys will always be boys its just who they are" I said

"He was palling this break up for ages" she was scrolling on Sandy's Facebook page.

"By the looks of it,he's been dating her for more then 8 months" she said, she burst into tears again

"Musa its gonna be okay" Tecna said turning around and patting Musa on the back.

"i've hacked into her account and we can message Riven from there and find out what the fuck has been going on!"  
"Thanks Tecna, Your a good friend, all of you guys are, i wouldn't know what to do if i didn't have you girls" She said

Suddenly, something occurred to me, i was suppose to be somewhere, THINK FLORA THINK, OH NO!

"Im suppose to be meeting my dad, Im 3 Hours late, I have to go girls im so sorry Musa"

"RUN FLORA RUN"

"DO YOU WANT A LIFT" Stella offered,

"NO IM FINE BYE GIRLS"

Oh shit, i had to sprint home.

* * *

Hope You guys enjoyed, sorry for the late update, My internet was down and it was so annoying, Next chapter should be up by Thursday, So your gonna have to find out then if Flora is in trouble or not or if a certain someone will save her x

-Megan


	9. Try Not To Walk Backwards

FLORA POV  
Oh my gosh, How could i loose track of time, oh god.

I sprinted home, how could i be so stupid, i knew i should of set that alarm!

I Stood in front of the house, all the lights were off,

I ran up to the front door and tried to open it, I could smell smoke!

"Its Locked" I Muttered, i went into my bag to find my keys, Oh shit, i've left them inside, I hit the door with the side of my fist.

"GRAN, ROSE" I Shouted, Banging on the door, But no answer

I Was soaking wet, it was raining heavily and I was freezing

I leaned against the door and slowly slid down it.

I Hugged my knees trying to keep warm.

A Blast of thunder made me jump up.

Someone was walking towards me with an umbrella, it was dark so i couldn't make out there face.

"Who's there?"

They started walking closer and closer, I shuffled back trying to get away from them, "Leave me alone" I Said

"Flora calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" I Know that voice, thats HELIA!

"Helia?" I Asked, He crouched down beside me and put his umbrella over me

"Why am i always saving you from the rain" he said sarcastically

"I was late for dinner with my dad, and there not in and I smell burning" I said

"Yeah, Your living room set on fire" He said it as it was the most normal thing that could happen in the world.

"WHAT!" I Said jumping up, "Is Rose okay, How about Gran are they alright!"

"Flora calm down, it wasn't a major fire, a candle fell down and set fire to the curtains but your dad put it out".

I looked at my phone, "43 miscalls" I said

"Yeah, They were worried about you because you weren't picking up the phone so I said you were at Musa's and you were waiting until the storm calmed down and that your phone was dead" He said

"You covered for me?" I Asked him

"Yeah, thats what friends do"

"I Didn't think we were friends, i thought we were just those type of people who said hello when we bump into each other in the hallway"

"Im glad you think of me in that way" He said mocking me

"Oh ha ha" I said sarcastically

"The fumes from the fire were dangerous so you cant stay there until they know its completely harmless" He said

"So where is my Gran and Rose and dad?" I Said

"Your Gran and rose went to stay at a friends house and your dad, well..he went back home" He said

"He didn't even say goodbye, I'm not gonna see him again till Easter"

"He told me to give you this", Helia handed me an envelope, I opened it up and saw a cheque

"5000 dollars" I Said, Helia just looked at me waiting for a reaction.

"I DONT WANT HIS FUCKING MONEY" I Shouted and scrunched up the cheque and through it.

"FLORA" Helia shouted, I stood up and started running.

"FLORA COME BACK HERE" He Shouted

I Turned around to face him and started walking backwards.

"FLORA COME BACK"

"NO!"

"FLORA WATCH OUT", I Whipped my head around, I became face to face with a pole and BANG!, All i could see was black, Was i dead or unconscious i did not know.

I Woke up, My head was aching really badly, i was remembering what had happened, I was late, The cheque, the Pole, THE POLE!, I sat up fairly quickly, I looked around the room, I was on someones bed, I was not familiar with the room i was in until I saw someone walk towards me.

"Easy Tiger" I Heard someone say, It was a male voice

He pushed me back so I was lying down again, Was that, no it couldn't be

"Helia?" I Said

"Yes Flora", OH MY GOSH! I WAS IN HELIA KNIGHTLY'S BED!.

"What am i doing here" I looked up at him, he was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"You were running and you hit your head against the pole and was knocked out" He said

"How long for?"

"5 days" He Said

"WHAT" i sat up quickly again, a rush came to my head and made me feel dizzy, he pushed me back down.

"Only joking Flora, it was only for about 2 or 3 hours" He said

"Ugh, Don't do that again!" I said in a angry tone

"And what are you gonna do about it Flora" His face started moving closer and closer to mine

"I'll..I'll" I gave up, I started moving my face closer to his to.

KNOCK KNOCK, We both jumped out of our moment, Helia coughed and said come in

Helia's Mum came in

"Ah, she's finally up, how are you feeling Flora" She said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Im good" I Said

"Thats wonderful, we were gonna take you to the Hospital but Helia insisted we didn't because it would be a waste of time" She said, A waste of time, i could of died from that pole.

"I informed your Grandmother about this and she said that will be here in the morning" she stood up and walk out.

Helia was about to follow her out until I said

"Helia", He turned around and walked back towards me

"Why didn't you take me to Hospital?" "I know how you hate Hospitals and well because your injury wasn't hospital worthy"

"How would you know that, your not a doctor" I Stated

"I know a bad injury when i see one, I've been going to a medical school since i was 8, I went from being and expert in CPR to Signs of Cancer to deadly injuries" He said

"So your like some expert or something" I Said

"My dream is to become a doctor and to help people, Not to win a game of American Football, But that is something I'd like to achieve"

"So a doctor, That seem like a dream job, Do you still go to Medical school"

"Nah, It was a waste of time, i was learning about stuff I already knew"

"Doctor Knightly, It kinda has a catch to it" I Said Sarcastically

"Yeah, Anyway I'm gonna go downstairs to bed, if you didn't know its 5am in the morning and it is a Sunday tomorrow, lucky you" He said

The thunder roared outside, and i jumped up, i hated thunder storms, it reminded me of when my mum died.

"Wait, could you sleep here?" I Asked, WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY, NO I DID NOT JUST ASK HIM THAT!, AM I INSANE?.

He turned around and looked at me

"Afraid of the thunder Linphea" He said, He Was MOCKING! me.

"Yeah, It reminds me of when my Mum Died, there was a massive storm outside during her last night" The grin on his face immediately went away.

"Sorry" he said

"Its cool"

"Budge up then" he said, He had a Kingsize bed, It was twice the size of mine.

I Jumped again

"Thunder isn't nothing to be afraid of" He said

"Im not afraid, its just i don't like it"

Helia turned around and faced me

He took my hand in his

"You Will get over it, one day you will have this sudden thing in your heart which will make you feel stupid for keeping this thing going on" He moved closer to me, I Blushed and he chuckled

"Your Mother made promises she broke when she died, but you will start to realise that was never her fault, you blame her for the things she did to you how she left you to become the mother of the family" He said

"How do you know how I'm feeling?" i Asked

"It Happened to me, i Used to live with my Gran because Medical school was half way across America, she was a second mother to me, she was better then my actual mother, i saw her more times then my actual mother and then one day she died"

"Is that why you stopped going to medical school" I Asked

He Nodded

"Night Flora"

"Night Helia, and Thank you for trusting me with this information, you are more then a friend to me" I Said

He just smiled and turned around.

 **-Want more Helia and Flora Fluff?, Then your Gonna have to wait till next Wednesday ;)**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short, the next one will be a lot longer**

 **-Megan**


	10. I Can't be

_**WARNING: SWEARING/INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

* * *

 **FLORA POV:**

"YOU AND HELIA SLEPT IN THE SAME BED" Stella Screeched

"Oh My Gosh, Will you Shut up Stella Your gonna blow her out" Musa Said

"Chillax, I wont say nothing"

"Well I'm pretty sure HALF of the school just heard you Stella" She said

"Wheres Bloom?" I asked

"Thats a good question where is Bloom" Stella said scanning the hallway.

"Hey, Stop changing the Subject" Musa Said

"I'm Not, I Really don't know where Bloom is?"

Just Then Riven Walked passed us and Smiled at us, EVEN Musa.

"Oh My gosh, I think I need to puke" Musa said and ran to the toilet

"I'll Go follow her I'm sure she's alrig-"

"GUYS" Tecna Shouted, Me and Stella turned around

"Blooms crying in the toilet" She said

"Lets Go" Stella said and we followed Tecna.

When we got there Musa was Puking in the toilet and Bloom was holding up her hair.

"Finally" Aisha said, She was leaning outside the cubicle.

"You Girls okay?" I Asked

"Yeah Were Fin-" Musa Puked

"Bloom Let me do your Makeup, You've messed it all up" Stella said, She pulled Bloom out of the cubicle and got her makeup bag out of her box.

I Took Blooms roll and held up Musa's hair in a makeshift ponytail.

"Why am I sick, I never Get sick" She said

"Everyone gets sick sometimes", Everyone looked at me when I said this.

"Not Musa" Stella Said, Continuing to do Blooms makeup.

"Musa never gets sick EVER!" Tecna said

"Then it is weird that your suddenly got the Flu" I said

"Oh My Gosh" Tecna said, We all turned to her accept Musa who was still vomiting in the toilet.

"Your Pregnant" She said

"I Cant be pregnant" Musa said

"It Makes sense, You've been having nervous breakdowns, Your mood keeps changing, your vomiting in the Morning" Stella said

Musa stood up and brushed herself off, "I am NOT pregnant"

"You don't know that Musa, You and Riven started having an intimate relationship since last year"

"I've been taking my pill every week an-, OH FUCK, I stopped taking it when he went abroad and I had sex with him when he came back" Musa said, She was now banging her head against the bathroom wall.

"How Could I've been so stupid, I just turned 18, Im going to university next year!" She said

"Musa, I don't wanna be a rude friend by saying this but….."

Musa looked at Stella when she was saying this

"The worse part of this all is that Riven is the Father" Stella finished

"Oh My god" Musa said, and carried banging her head against the wall

"Musa, Maybe your not pregnant" Bloom Said

"Oh Please, Since whenever have I been puking or had mood swings and…..OH MY GOSH, I'M LATE" She shouted

"Late for wha-" Aisha said

"MY PERIOD" She shouted

"We don't know if your pregnant or not so hush it Musa, Now Bloom why were you crying" Stella Said

"You haven't heard?" She said

"Heard What?" Me, Musa and Stella Said

"Sky's Dating Diaspro, I just uploaded it to the relationship page" Tecna Said

"Oh Bloom, I'm so sorry" I Said

"NO, Sky cannot do that to you, He knows how much you love him, something is obviously off here" Stella Said

"Well, Diaspro came up to me and told me to update the page, I said I need Sky's approval to make it official or I cant update the page and then she showed me a video of him saying to do it" Tecna Said

"Maybe he knew that Tecna would question him about it?" Aisha said

"Hmm Maybe"

"HELLO, I COULD BE PREGNANT OVER HERE!" Musa shouted, We all turned around and looked at her.

"Okay, We will go down town to the local Pharmacy, Then we will purchase a pregnancy kit and if they ask questions we are buying it for a school play, we will go to my house because my parents aren't in and then we will see if your pregnant or not, Alright?" Stella said

We all Nodded

"Err, Guys whats the time?" I Said Nervously

"8:37!, OH MY GOSH WE ARE ALMOST 10 MINUTES LATE" Musa said, We all grabbed are bags and sprinted to class.

* * *

The Bell Rang, It was Lunch Time!

"ALRIGHT, I WANT A 2000 WORD ESSAY ON THE VIETNAM WAR" Ms Griselda Shouted, We all groaned, I reached for my bag but I couldn't find it.

"Hurry Up Flora, Everyones going and if we don't leave now then we cant sneak out of school"

"I Cant find my bag" I Cried

They all looked at me.

"Who would take your bag?" Stella asked

"Thanks Stella" I Replied

"What?, Its a fake Gucci bag" She said

I groaned "I don't have time for this, Help me find it" I said

"Flora, We need to leave now your bag can wait, you didn't have anything important in there did you?" Tena asked

"No"

"Then lets go!" Musa said

We ran towards the school gate.

"SHIT" Stella shouted quietly

"Its Mr Fitzgerald" Musa said

"Wait, Lets get Esme to persuade him to let us out" Bloom said, We confronted Esme about her and Mr Fitzgerald a few days after we found out about there little relationship.

"I Saw her in the Canteen" Tecna said

"Me and Bloom Will go" Stella said, We all Nodded and they both ran off to get her.

* * *

 **STELLA POV:**

"Hey Jessica, Have you seen Esme?" I Asked

"Yup, She just went into the bathroom a few minutes ago"

"Okay Thanks", We ran into the bathroom and heard someone crying.

"Esme?" Bloom asked gently

"I'll be out in a second", She flushed the toilet and came out of the cubicle, her makeup was ruined and her eyes were red.

"Whats wrong" I Said

"I…I..Ju..Just", We both looked at her

"I Found out that I was ad..op..adopted." She stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked

"Honestly, Im fine, But its just a sudden shock, you know my real name is Charlotte?" She said

"Thats cool, Do you want us to address you as Charlotte from now on?" I Asked

"Nah" She said

"Okay, Esme, why were you crying if your not sad that you were adopted?" Bloom asked

"Because I want to talk to the person I love but I cant because if I do people will think its weird because he isn't exactly the right guy for me" She said

"Yes, but he can be the right guy for you Esme, You just have to let him" I Said

"Thanks Girls, Anyway what did you guys need me for?" She asked

"We need to leave school and your Boyfriend is guarding the gate today so could you persuade him to let us out?" I Asked, She looked at us giving a 'You cant be serious' look, "Please" I Begged

"Oh Fine" She laughed

We walked to the gate and saw Mr Fitzgerald looking at us, Well he was actually looking at Esme.

Esme ran up to him, We could just about her there Conversation even though we were quite far away from them.

"Have you been crying?" He asked

"Yeah, I have but Bloom and Stella sorted it, nothing to worry about" She said

"What do you need?"

"Do you think that, You could maybe…."

"What is it Esme?" He said

"Let the girls out for Lunch" She finished, He crossed his arms

"Esme, you know I cant do that" He said

"Please, For me?, Please, They really helped me out when I needed you!"

He sighed, "Fine!, Girls come here" he said, We all walked up to them.

"Your School Diaries" He said

Me,Flora,Musa and Bloom handed our diaries, Tecna and Aisha weren't going because they had a History test.

He wrote the note in our Diaries.

 **I give permission for this student to leave school,**

 _Jack Fitzgerald_

"You going Esme?" He asked her

"Huh, Oh Umm…"

"Yes, She is going" I Finished

"Give me your Diary" he said, She handed him her Diary.

He wrote the pass and handed it back to her, "Stay safe girls" He said and walked back to the Gate office.

* * *

 **FLORA POV:**

"Oh No" Esme said

"Whats up?" I Asked

"Look", She showed us her School Diary.

"He's given me a 20 dollar bill!" She said

"Whats wrong with that?" Stella asked

"I don't like taking money off him"

"Then just give it back"

"If i do, he will just find away to give it back to me but it will be doubled, I kept doing it until he eventually gave me 1000 dollars"

"Yikes, thats a lot, is he like a millionaire or something?" Stella asked

"More like a gazillionaire" She said

"Lucky, How's he so rich, he's a school teacher" Bloom asked

"His parents own some theatre in Brooklyn and his dad is some kind of artist"

"Whats the Theatre called?" I Asked

"I forgot, Musa are you aright, you've been a bit quiet" Esme asked

"You wanna tell her Mus?" Stella said

"I Think I'm pregnant" She said

"Oh dear, Is that why you guys are going to the Pharmacy?"

"Yeah"

"The bad thing is that its Riven's baby and we broke up"

"Thats tough, Theres a 50 percent chance that you aren't pregnant"

"More like 1 percent chance" Musa said

We walked into the Pharmacy and looked for the baby section.

"Here, a Pregnancy kit"

"A Kit?" Musa asked

"Yeah, It has 2 Pregnancy tests, a heart rate sheet and a blood test kit" Esme said reading the back of the box.

"Okay lets go pay for I-" Stella stopped and look at the counter.

"Fuck, its Helia" She said

I Whipped my head around, "Whats he doing here" I said quietly  
"I forgot he works here at lunchtimes" Bloom said smacking her head.

"It is his dads shop, what do you expect, Thats why its called Knightly's Pharmacy" Esme pointed out, That makes a lot of sense now, Why he went to medical school and why he's working in a Pharmacy, because he wants to be a Doctor.

"Come on, lets just buy it" Musa said walking towards the counter.

"Hey Helia", Helia looked up from the computer.

"Oh hey Musa, How can I help", I Walked up behind Musa and waved at him.

"Hey Flora, Hi girls" he said

"Nice lab coat" I Said sarcastically

"Funny, What do you girls need?"

Musa put the pregnancy test onto the counter.

"Who's pregnant?" He asked

"No one, its for a school play" Stella said

"Really, What play?" He questioned

"Umm, Err, Pregnant at 18" Stella said quickly, Musa gave her a dirty look.

"If there was a play my Uncle would have informed me about it, Especially since he is the Headmaster" he said, Helia's uncle was the head master, that I did not know!.

"So I'm gonna ask again, who's pregnant" he looked at all of us, then he looked at Musa and saw the sad look on her face.

"Musa" he gasped

"Don't judge me alright" She said

"Hey, No one is judging you, its part of life" he said

"Im not 100 percent sure though" she said

"You wouldn't be in here buying one if you weren't certain Musa"

"So your saying she's pregnant?" I said, He looked at me and smiled.

"No, But motherly instincts are normally correct" He said

"By the way this test is for women who have a passed record of having mis-carriages you should get this one" He reached under the desk and pulled out a simple pregnancy kit.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Thats 18 dollars and 50 cents" He said, scanning it.

"I'll pay" Esme said giving the 20 dollar bill that Mr Fitzgerald gave her.

Helia put the test into a plastic bag "There you go take care Musa and if you need any advice on anything feel free to ask me" He said

"Thanks Helia" Musa said, We all turned around to walk out the door.

"Flora" Helia said, We all turned around and looked at Helia

"Yes?" I Asked

"Can I talk to you for a moment" he asked

"Yeah Sure" I replied

"We will wait for you outside Flora" Stella said and then they left.

"What is it Helia?"

"If Musa does turn out to be pregnant, you cannot let her tell Riven" He said

"Why not?"

"Riven is in the middle of changing, he's not fit to be a Father yet"

"And you think Musa is ready to be a Mother?" I exclaimed

"No, Riven does dodgy dealing, takes drugs, and drinks alcohol, you think thats gonna make him a good dad to that child?" he asked me

"I Guess not, But why cant I tell Musa not to tell him?"

"Musa will run away and raise that child up on her own, just like her mother did!" he said "Musa isn't her Mother"

"You weren't there Flora, I saw Musa every day when we were in Pre-school to Middle school, You wouldn't believe the shit her mother put into her head!" he said

"Fine, I'll do it" I said

"Thank you Flora"

"Helia" Someone called from the back room.

"Coming Dad!", He winked at me and walked off.

I came out the shop.

"What'd he say?" Bloom said

"Oh Nothing, Just some stuff about my Mum" I said

Esme's phone started ringing, "Hello?" She said

"WHAT!" We all looked at her,

"Yeah, Okay We'll be there in like 5 minutes can you cover for us till then?"

What was she talking about.

"Okay Bye" She hung up.

"We gotta get back, There are Police all over the school" She said, We all started running back to school.

"You just made it" Mr Fitzgerald said

"What are they searching for?" I Asked

"Someone on school grounds was dealing drugs, there trying to find out who it was" He said

"Who do they think it was?"  
"I DON"T KNOW ESME!" He shouted at her, She just stared at him, shocked.

He sighed and put his hand on his head, "Just get to class", He then walked off.

"Does he normally shout like that at you?" Stella asked

Esme shook her head, "Come on, Lets get to class" She said.

Me, Esme, Musa and Stella were in Physics with Mr 'Shouty'.

"So How did one little spec of energy create this entire Universe?"

"Musa!"

"Huh What?" She said sitting up straight from her slouching position.

"You should of been listening, detentio-" KNOCK KNOCK, "COME IN" He shouted

"Sorry to disturb Mr Fitzgerald but could I quickly talk to the class?"

"Sure Ms Faragonda, Go ahead", He turned around and started to write on the board.

"Okay, As you know there are a lot of Policemen patrolling the school"

"AND POLICEWOMEN" Stella shouted, The whole class laughed.

"Yes Stella, So There has been a lot Drug abuse going on around the school so the Police have requested to take a search of everyones bag", The Officers came inside with blue gloves and a dog and started checking everyones bag.

"Just carry on with your work and pretend that they are not here" she said

"There gonna see the pregnancy kit" Musa Whispered.

"Here, Give it to me!" Esme said and took the pregnancy kit which was wrapped in the plastic bag and put it in her pocket.

"SIR!" Esme shouted

"What is it Esme?" he questioned

"I Don't get this question" She said, Mr Fitzgerald walked up to her.

"What question is it?"

"Can you hide this for me" She whispered, Only Me and Musa could here her because I was next to her and Musa was in front of her, he looked inside of the bag.

"Esme, Is that yours?" He asked quietly

"No, Its not mine I'm looking after it for a friend"

"Esme I'll ask you again, Is that yours"

"No, I promise you Jack, Its not mine I swear", He took the Pregnancy kit from her and put it in his pocket, we watched him walk back to his desk, he open his draw and put it inside.

"Im so glad your Boyfriend is a teacher Esme" Musa said leaning back.

Esme just smiled and started tapping her pen nervously on the table.

"Esme can you stop that please" Mr Fitzgerald said but she just carried on.

"ESME OUTSIDE NOW" He shouted

Esme stood up and gave him a 'Im sorry' look but he just shook his head and turned around, Esme walked out of the class and slammed the door.

"THATS A DETENTION" He shouted

"Okay, Flora Linphea pass your bag up to the front"

"I lost my bag Ms faragonda"

"What Lesson?"

"Just before lunch"

"Alright then, come to my office tomorrow morning"

"Musa Melody, your up", She walked up and placed her bag on the table.

The dog started to bark like crazy, The officer picked up Musa's back and emptied it all out on the table.

"Whats this?" One of the officers said and picked up a plastic bag which had some sort of substance inside of it.

"Its not mine, I Swear" She said

"Sure it isn't, take her down to the station"

"I am sorry but you only had a pass to go though the students bag not to take them down to the station" Ms Faragonda butted in.

"If your DNA is over this Ms Melody you will be taken down to the station", They walked out of the class.

"Ms Newton, You may return to your class" Ms Faragonda said

"Okay, Lets carry on with our lesson", Musa was still picking her things up from the Teachers desk.

The Bell rang, Time to go home Yes!

"Don't forget your essay due next week, this will count at 20 percent of your final grade" Mr Fitzgerald said

"Flora,Musa,Stella and Esme could you stay behind please" He asked

All the students left and we were all still seated at our desks.

Mr Fitzgerald sat up straight on his chair, he pulled out the pregnancy test from the draw and threw it on his desk.

"Explain"

"Sir, if I told you to hide it why are you keeping Flora, Musa and Stella behind?" Esme asked

"Because according too this Receipt which was in this bag, this test was brought when all of you went out for lunch"

"So Explain" He added

KNOCK KNOCK, "Sorry Sir but I really need help with th-" Helia entered the class room and saw all of us then he saw the pregnancy kit on the desk.

"Oh, I can explain this, Thats my Mums pregnancy kit and I asked Musa to hold it for me because I had Gym and everyone would see it in my bag" Helia quickly said

"But Musa didn't have it in her bag"

"I told Musa I'd hold it for her because… because she didn't want people to see it in her bag because you can see right through it" Esme said

We all nodded

"Alright, Fine but Esme don't you dare asked me to do something like that again, All of you get out!" he said and turned to wipe the board off

"What did you need Helia?" He asked

We all left the classroom.

"Im so sorry Esme" Musa said

"Hey Its cool, Im sure it'll be fine", Helia Came out of the classroom

"Thank you so much Helia" Musa said

"Hey its no Problem at all"

"We would of died if you hadn't shown up" Stella said

"Totally" I Added

"Do you girls want a lift home?" Helia offered

"I need to talk to Mr Fitzgerald, I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Esme"

"Good Luck" I Mouthed.

She Knocked on his door, "Come In" he said

"Bye Girls" She said and went inside the classroom.

* * *

Helia had just dropped of Musa and Stella and we were sitting in his car which was parked in his driveway.

"Thanks for today Helia" I said

"You don't have to thank me Flora"

"if you hadn't come in, then My dad would be called into school and he would blame my mum for it"

"I dont think your dad would do that" he said

"He would, I was watching some of the videos which we me and Rose used to take and In all of them my Dad was blaming my Mum for everything" I burst into tears and started crying.

"Flora look at me" he demanded, But i didn't turn around

"Flora Linphea look at me now!", I didn't move

His hand grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him.

"You shouldn't cry over this stuff, Its history, it might make you sad but the more you cry about it the more you'll regret wasting your time over this" He said

I Smiled, "Thanks Helia, Your a really good friend"

"I Know" He said

"Your so full of yourself aren't you!" I Said

"Well Yeah, Who isn't" he pulled his keys and opened the door of the car.

"See you later Linphea" He winked and walked into his house.

I Stood there by his car staring at his door.

I knew there was a reason I liked him.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was up so late, I've been School Crazy these past few weeks, Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember there is still a lot of stuff to be revealed.**

 **-Megan**


	11. The mystery of the missing bag

**FLORA POV**

"IM NOT PREGNANT" Musa screeched, Everyone in the hallway was looking at her.

"Thats great Musa, but why are you screaming about it?" Stella asked

"And don't you think Riven's gonna get annoyed that you didn't tell him about how you thought you were pregnant?" I asked

"He can screw himself for all I care" Musa said

Ms Faragonda walked up to us. "Ah, Flora I'm glad I found you, I will be attending a meeting this morning so your going to have to report to Professor Saladin about your missing bag, what bag was it again?" She asked

"FAKE GUCCI" Stella butted in

"Its not fake Stella, Its just old" I argued

"The Gucci label is hanging off darling, Its F-A-K-E" She said, Spelling out the words

"Right, Well report to Professor Saladin as soon as you can Flora, Preferably today" She said

"ANNABELLE CROMPT, NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY" She shouted and she walked off.

"You must be happy that your not Pregnant" I said

"Yeah, i'm so happy, Its not that I don't wanna be a Mum, its just tha-"

"Your too young" a Girl said behind Musa

"Eva, how are you?" Stella asked

"Im great, thanks for ditching me when I had a baby" she said

"You ditched us Eva, We haven't seen you in nearly 2 years!" Musa said

"Yeah, well i suppose thats a good thing" She said

"Hows Baby Jess?" Musa asked

"She's doing great and al- OH MY GOSH ITS FLORA LINPHEA!" She shouted

"How does she know me?" I whispered to Stella, But she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, Its been time girl!" She said

"Sorry to be rude, but who are you?" I asked

"Oh, Im Evelyn Parker" She said

"How do I know you?"

"The Harbour programme in Texas, 2013" She said

"Ohh, I'm sorry, I remember you, you were sent there because they wanted to teach you how to be a good mother and a carer" I Said

"Yeah, and you went to learn how to look after your little sister Rose" she said

"Haha, Yeah"

"NO SKY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", I turned around and saw Sky following Bloom.

"I SWEAR, I DIDNT DO IT" He shouted back, Bloom was crying heavily and she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Don't lie Sky, Especially not to me!", She said quietly, her voice must of been hurting from all the shouting.

"Bloom, I swear to you" He grabbed her hands and held them, "I did not do that, you have to believe me"

"Just..Just stop it" She removed her hand and walked off.

"I'll get her" Stella said and ran after Bloom

"Hey Eva" Helia said, walking up to us

"Helia!, Long time no see" She said and hugged him tightly

Musa nudged me

"Don't get jealous" She said and grinned at me

"Oh shut up" I smacked her arm

"Hey Flora, Hey Musa, How are you guys"

"Im Great" I Said

"IM NOT PREGNANT" She screeched

"Yeah, I heard about that" He said

"How'd you hear about it?"

"Its pretty much everywhere" He pulled out his phone

"Look on twitter" he said and showed.

MysteryGossip: Musa Melody was thought to be pregnant until she recently found out that she is baby free, check out are website to see what the daddy had to say about this.

"I hate the Mystery Gossip" I Said

"Check there website" Musa urged

"Alright, calm down" Helia replied

Theres love in the air today, rumour has it that Musa Melody was in fact pregnant, did she abort the baby or did she purposely have a mis-carriage, we have no idea, lets see how the interview went with the father Riven Oblivion.

Watch The Video Below:

"CLICK ON THE VIDEO" Musa shouted

"Its not working, its been blocked" Helia said

"AHHHHH" She screamed and grabbed Helia's phone and threw it on the floor

He picked it up, "Few its not cracked or broken IN ANY WAY" He said to Musa

"Sorry, I had to take my anger out on something" She said

"Yeah well next tim- HEY its working now" he said

"LET ME SEE"

The news reporter was following Riven around.

"So how do you feel about becoming a father Riven?" The girl asked

"Listen, I don't know what your talking about so will you piss off"

"Musa Melody's pregnant, didn't you know?"

"WILL YOU GET LOST"

"Well she got rid of the bay so you must be happy"

"What, she got rid of the baby, what on earth are you talking about wh- YOU KNOW WHAT, LEAVE ME ALONE" Riven picked up the camera and threw it on the floor, all we could see was a sign saying connection lost.

"Look at his eyes, there red" Musa pointed out

"He's been drinking again" Helia said

"He said he would stop" Musa said

Helia looked at us then at his phone "Guys, that was live, and that means that Riven should be coming through those doors right about now"

Riven came charging through the doors trying to avoid the school gossip website

"RIVEN, what do you think about becoming a dad an- OH MY GOSH ITS THE MOTHER, COME ON TEAM LETS GET A QUICK INTERVIEW"

"RUN MUSA" I Shouted grabbing her and pulling her away.

"FREE CLASSROOM" she shouted, I followed her inside it.

"I think we lost them in the crowd" Musa said, Looking outside the window.

"Can I help you girls, I believe that the bell has not rung yet" Someone said behind us.

I Turned around,"Hi Sir, long time no see" Musa said

"You saw me yesterday Ms Melody" he Said, Placing a piece of paper on everyones desk.

"Um, Mr Fitzgerald, we aren't suppose to start are Physics test until our essays have been marked and completed" I Said

"I have you for two lessons today, I have you in a few minutes and i have you again after lunch, this lesson will be a revision lesson and after lunch will be the test" he said walking back to his desk and writing 'Revision' in capital letters on the board.

"Why didn't you put a revision booklet on Esme's desk?" I asked him

"I no longer teach her, Ms Herrington does" he replied simply, but he was a bit sad about it, you could tell by his voice

"What?, Why?" Musa said

"Well, To answer your 'why' Musa she admitted to planting the drugs into your bag, she no longer has public lessons"

"Esme didn't plant drugs in my bag, it wasn't me but it wasn't Esme either" Musa said

"Unless you can prove that, Esme is now isolated from her classmates until she graduates school" He said, he then sighed

Mr Fitzgerald didn't know that we knew they were dating, but Esme said he was a bit suspicious so we gotta keep it on the down low.

He walked out of the class

"Bye then" Musa said

"I think they broke up" I said

"Who cares!" Musa said

"Musa, whats up with you?" I asked

"Whats up with me, you really wanna know whats really up with me?"

"I wouldn't of asked if I didn't"

"I wanna know who put those drugs in my bag Flora!" Musa Exclaimed

"I Know, we will get to the bottom of it, I promised you but right now we have this massive feud between you and Riven which needs to be sorted Musa, because I know deep down that your still in love with him and I don't think that Riven had anything to do with that Sandy girl we read about" I said

"What do you mean?"

"The Sandy girl which we saw was recently hacked and she has a boyfriend who ISNT Riven!"

"When did you find this out?"

"I heard her and her friend talking about it and she hasn't been online since SEPTEMBER!" I said

"Oh my gosh, NO!, How could I be so stupid" Musa said sitting down to think.

Esme then stormed into the classroom, she saw us and was about to run out.

"HEY" Musa shouted, Esme's back was facing us.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Why did you take the blame for the drugs?" Musa said

"Because..because it was me who planted it Musa" She said

"WHAT!" We both shouted, Stella came in.

"Hey guys ho- Whats up?" she said

"Esme, planted the drugs in Musa's bag!" I said

"ESME!" Stella said shockingly

She turned around, she was crying, "I'm sorry" she said and ran out of the class.

"Bitch"

"STELLA!"

"What, She shouldn't blame someone else for stuff like that"

"Your such a Hypocrite" I said

"What are talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I said and crossed my arms.

"Oh whatever!", Stella sat on the Teachers desk.

"Musa just found out that Riven wasn't cheating on her, both of their accounts were hacked" I said

"I heard, Tecna was telling me about it this morning, she tried to find you to tell you"

"Doesn't explain the hair we found" Musa said

"That was Ambers friend, she was flirting with Riven at the time" Stella said

"How do you know that"?  
"Tecna did a DNA Analysis" She said

"What was going on between Sky and Bloom?" I asked

"Sky was helping Diaspro with some school play and one of the lines was "I am now dating her, I would appreciate it if you would accept that" She said

"Then Sky found out that is was on the relationships page and he wasn't happy so he went mental at Diaspro and he is now trying to get back with Bloom"

"Bloom must be happy then" Musa said

"Yeah she's really happy, but she's scared"

"Well does she trust him?"

"She's not telling me"

"At least things are getting better in the relationship category, oh wait, how are you and Brandon at the moment?" I asked

"Stella is refusing to talk to him" Musa said

"Im not refusing, I just don't wanna start the Conversation"

"Thats basically the same thing"

"No its not the sam-" The bell rang

"STELLA SOLARIA, IM SURE YOU CAN SIT ON A CHAIR"

"Sorry sir" She said sheepishly and sat down at her desk

"OKAY!, TAKE YOUR SEATS"

"I Hope all of you completed the homework grid because if you haven't your definitely getting an F" He said

"Oh no, I forgot to do it" I whispered to Musa

"Don't worry, i didn't do the grid in the last test and I got B+, He's just trying to scare you" She said

That calmed me down a lot but I needed to revise for the test at lunch.

There was a knock at the door, The whole class looked at the door

"COME IN" Sky shouted,

"Sky, Since when were you the teacher"

"Ermm, Since I got a higher mark in one of my Physics test then you got when you were 18"

The whole class bursted into a bunch of "Oooh's".

"You might of done, but didn't you get a E just a few days ago in your Coursework?, and I'll have you know that the lowest I ever got in ANY of my tests was a B, So if you'd like you shut up Sky then we'll leave it at that"

"Um sir, theres still someone at the door" Musa said

"Come in" Mr Fitzgerald said, Esme walked in, her faced looked messed up.

"Look at her eyes, she's been crying" Stella said

Mr Fitzgerald turned around, he looked annoyed when he saw her.

"Can I help you Esmerelda" he said and crossed his arms

"Thats the first time I've heard him say her full name" Musa muttered quietly.

"Ms Jenkins told me to give you this" She said quietly and handed him a pink note which was folded

He read the note, scrunched it up and threw it in the bin.

"Nice toss sir" Sky said

"Is that all?" he said, she nodded and walked out, The bell rang

"YOU BETTER REVISE AT LUNCH, YOU DONT WANNA FAIL THESE EXAMS, THE TEST WILL BE HELD IN THE EXAM HALL AFTER LUNCH" He shouted and sat down at his desk.

"I gotta go to Mr Saladin's office, I'll see you guys later" I said and headed towards the office.

I knocked on his office door, "COME IN" He shouted

I Entered his office and stood by the door frame.

"Ahh, Ms Linphea, Please take a seat" he said, I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I hear that your bag has been stolen, please explain the situation" he said

"Well I was in History and the bell rang for lunch so I reached under my desk to pick up my bag and it wasn't there"

He scratched his chin, "Did you see anything unusual going on?" he asked

"No not really, Oh But i did hear a few pens being dropped and they could of bent down to reach my bag whilst getting there pen" I said

"Im sure you would of noticed Ms Linphea, now what bag was it"

I told him all the details about what my bag looked like and I explained that was certainly not a fake!

"Okay, Thank you Flora, One more question though, I hear you like my Nephew Helia" he said

"What… No I do not like Helia, no way nuh-uh" I blushed

He laughed "Listen, If you 'do' like Helia then just be gentle on him, he's had a rough year and he doesn't need much drama piling on top of that"

"I dont like him" I say

"Very well, I will try and solve the mystery of your stolen bag, but for now return to your lesson" he said

I walked up towards the door, "And Flora, Don't lie to me again" he said and grinned at me, I walked out of his office and headed back to class

"HEY FLORA" Someone shouted behind me in the hallway.

I turned around and saw Helia, "Hey Helia" I said

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked

"I was reporting my missing bag, Why aren't you in class?" I Asked him

"I'm doing this weird fundraising thing for the children hospital"

"Oh that sweet of you" I said

"What did my uncle talk about with you?" he said

"Oh, You know stuff, he has this weird thing where he thinks I like you" I said

"Well dont you?" He teased, I Blushed

He Chuckled, "I knew it"

"I never admitted to anything!" I Defended

"Sure, I gotta go, See you around Flora" He said and walked off

Doesn't he like me back?, Why did he just walk away like that?, What was going on?.


	12. Winter Fair Part 1

**FLORA POV**

After the small fire in the living room, we were able to move back in after a few days.

I just came out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around me and my hair was let loose and was over my shoulders.

I was humming to myself as I came out of the bathroom, I walked into my room and screamed and nearly dropped my towel.

"OH MY GOD", it was Helia, sitting on my bed staring at me and laughing.

I Ran behind the door and used it to cover myself, just showing my head through the creak.

"What are you doing here?" I Asked him

"Oh you know, I was In the neighbourhood and decided to stop by" He winked at me and I blushed deeply.

"This is your neighbourhood dumb ass" I said

"That was why I winked Flora, or were you too busy blushing to even notice"

"Will you just answer my question!" I said to him, My tone was serious but playful at the same time,

"I came to bring this bag of toys for the winter fair", He reached behind him and grabbed a bag, "Here".

I grabbed my nightgown from behind the door and put it on, I walked over to the bag and started rummaging thorough it.

"I just brought them from the store, I need you to wrap them up if thats okay?" He asked me

"Sure thing"

"Remember to label the Boy presents and the girl presents, maybe use a certain type of wrapping paper or something" he said

"Okay" I carried on looking though the bag until something caught my eye, or rather I caught Helia's eyes staring at my chest, I stood up straight from my leaning position and clicked my fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hey!, You dirty little pig" I said

He just laughed at me, "If you say so Flora, but I was just admiring your necklace"

"Thats a great excuse but next time try it on one of your dumb girls" I said pointing my index finger at him.

"Hey! It was worth a shot" he said and walked out of my room, I turned a deep shade of red

"AND YOU CAN STOP BLUSHING" He shouted from the stairs, I turned even darker, I loved how he made me feel.

* * *

I Woke up, I turned my head to look at my alarm clock.

"8:05, Oh No, Im gonna be late" I shrieked

I Sprinted into my closet and quickly picked out a few things to wear, I then ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Flora, aren't you gonna eat breakfast" My Grandma asked

"No sorry Im really late" I said and ran out of the house

I ran toward the Bus stop, and looked at the times "20 Minutes" I exclaimed

"Looks like i have to run to school" I muttered, I looked at my watch, It was 8:25, I had 5 minutes to get to school.

I ran as fast as I could, I made it at the school gates.

"8:29, I just made it" I said, I walked to my locker and dumped my books inside.

"Hey Flora how ar- WOAH!, Jesus, You look a mess" Stella said as she leaned on the locker beside mine.

"Thanks Stella, Your so encouraging, I didn't have time to put make up on" I said

"Here, let me help you out", She reached into her bag and pulled out her mascara and eyeliner and applied it to my face.

"Thanks Stell"

"No problem, anyway the winter fair is tomorrow!" Stella shrieked

"What Stall are we doing again?" I Asked

"Well, It was a clothes stall, but your crush wont let me do that because he's a FOOL!" She said

"Why Is Helia a fool?" I asked in a jokey way.

"He gave the stupid clothing stall to 'Amber' " She said Ambers name annoyed way.

"Wait, Helia is the Supervisor for the Fair?"

"Yeah, He's always been, well for like 5 years in a row" Stella said

"Wow, I didn't know that, I thought he was just a volunteer" I said

"Can you believe that" She said

"Believe what?" I said

"That he gave the clothing stall to Amber Oblivion" She said

"Oh, Why'd he do that for, thats so stupid!"

"I know right!, anyway he dumped us with the bake sale" She said

"Thats not that bad Stella, he could of dumped us with the toy sale, I can handle a few kids but I've seen how bad toy sale's are over here"

"Yeah, I see what you mean" She said

I noticed something was off, "Stella, Why hasn't the bell gone yet?" I asked

"Oh there's no school today, you only come in if your helping with the Winter Fair"

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious!" I shouted

"Well Yeah, Schools always closed the day before a Winter fair" She said

"I thought you knew tha- Ohh, your still new here, haha, that must of slipped my mind" She said sheepishly and fiddled with her bracelet.

"It doesn't matter, Who else is helping with the Winter Fair" I asked

"Here" She hands me a clipboard with my name at the top of it.

"Thats the schedule of who's doing what and this", She hands me a sheet of paper "Is the map of the Fair"

I started to read the Schedule of who's doing what.

Helia - Supervisor/Manager

Sky and Brandon - Food Stall

Flora, Stella and Bloom - Bake Sale

Jessica and Amy - Toy Stall

Amber and Esme - Charity Clothing Stall

Tecna and Musa - Stage Performances

Paige and Ariana - Winter Ferris Wheel (Ride)

Amy and Aurora - Winter Tea cups (Ride)

Aisha and Bloom - Fundraising

Diaspro and Crystal - Beauty Stall

Riven and Timmy - Teacher Splatting

Musa and Tecna - Raffle

Helia and Flora - Santa's Workshop

Aisha and Nabu - Entrance

"Blooms doing the Bake Sale too?" I asked

"She's baking the cakes for it and she's also doing Fundraising with Aisha"

"Fundraising aren't we all doing the fundraising?" I was confused.

"Basically she goes around to all the stalls and asks for all the money they've raised then her and Aisha add it all up before the fair ends and we announce it on stage then everyone starts cheering and then we send the money to cancer care" Stella said, That makes sense.

"WHAT!, Im doing Santa's Workshop with HELIA!" I said

Stella started laughing, "You have to be the Elf and Helia dresses up as Santa, Last year Crystal was the Elf and the Elf has to sit on Helia's lap for a photo which will go in the year book, it also goes up there on that empty display board until the Summer fair then it gets taken down" She said

"I'm not sitting on Helia's lap" I said, Well, I actually did wanna sit on his lap for a photo and I was really happy that I was helping him.

"Yes you are, I know you want too anyway" She said

Tecna then walked up to us, "There you are, come on, everyones waiting for you in the main fair ground.

We ran to the fair ground which looked pretty amazing, all the stalls had been put up and the ferris wheel was being put together.

"Wow" I said

"This year the ferris wheel is new to this school, we used to have a carousel but SOMEONE broke it when we tried to take it apart at the Summer Fair" She said indicating to Musa who was standing next to us.

"I didn't know you had to remove the screws!" Musa said, Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.

"And anyway!, The ferris wheel is so much better," Stella added to her point.

"By the way Flora, Helia was asking for you, he's in that little house over there" She said

"Which one theres like 5" I asked

"The Gingerbread house"

"Okay", I started waking towards the Gingerbread house

"GET IN THERE HONEY" Stella shouted

"STELLA SHUT UP" I said turning around, She just winked at me and then walked off to one of the stalls saying 'BAKERY'.

I walked into the little gingerbread house that had just been put up, it was quite big, Maybe 8 feet high and 12 feet wide.

"Hey Helia, Musa said you wanted to talk to me", Helia turned around, he had an earpiece on and was talking into it, He put his index finger and he mouthed 'One minute' to me

"Yeah, okay Sky, let me know if she causes anymore damage to the teacups"

"Just get Riven to handle her alright"

"Okay, So here's your elf costume" he said handing me a dry cleaners bag

"Will we be the only people wearing festive costumes?" I asked

"No, all the volunteers who are helping have to wear an elf costume" he said

"Make sure you stay In the fair grounds, I don't want to hear about any trouble going on with you or your friends outside of school!" He said, I nodded

"Who was damaging the teacups?" I asked

"Amber, she knocked down one of the pole's which was holding up the roof for the ride, it all collapsed on top of her, Luckily only the rainproof net was up at the time"

I tried to hold back my laugh but I just couldn't, I ended up laughing my head off and Helia was just staring at me.

"Sorry" I said still laughing

"Right, Anyway did you wrap up the toys I gave you?" he asked

"Yes I do, there in my locker" I lied, I was in a rush and I forgot them

"Okay great, Just bring them here and place them under that Christmas tre- WHAT!"

I looked at him alarmed, why'd he just shout?

"No, no,no no,no get her away from everything and make sure she goes no where near the massive christmas tree, No Sky listen to me I'm not having that" Helia then walked out of the Gingerbread house and stormed off towards the ferris wheel.

I walked up to Stella who was putting tinsel around our stall.

"Hey Stella"

"Hey Flo, Did you hear about what Amber did" She said

"What did she do?" I asked

"she tripped up while holding a box of glass christmas baubles for the big tree that goes in the centre of this whole fair, so Helia ran off to go find some more" She said

"So thats what he was shouting about"

Stella was humming Christmas songs.

"Stell, Isn't Yours and Brandon's 3 year anniversary coming up?" I asked her, Stella stayed silent for a while.

"Yeah, its tomorrow, but if he doesn't explain who Ariana is then I'm not talking to him" She said

"Hey Guys" Musa said walking up to us

"Hey Musa"

"These stalls are epic" I said

"I know right, they are so cute, they look like little houses from the behind but the front looks like a normal store, at least if it snows we'll have a proper roof over our heads" Musa said

"I remember before Helia took over it was just a bunch of cheap plastic gazebos but now its like proper wooden stalls its so cool" Stella said

"Oh Shoot, I need to go get the presents from my house"

"Do you want a lift?" Stella offered

"Yeah sure"

"Okay see you later Musa"

"Be quick Helia will be back any minute"

"Its only a 5 minute drive, tell him we have gone to the bathroom" Stella shouted

"Will do" Musa shouted back.

* * *

Stella drove all the way to my house and I ran upstairs to my room and picked up the bag of presents and then ran back downstairs again.

Stella was sitting on the car hood tossing her keys in the air.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Yep, lets go", We then heard a car, I walked to the end of the driveway to see who is was.

"SHIT!, HELIA" I exclaimed and ran into the car.

"Hide!"

We both ducked down, I looked into the side mirror and saw Helia's car pull up beside ours.

Helia's window was open, "If you were sick why did you tell Mum you fine" He said

"Well because I wanted to talk to Rose, but then I ended up puking on the teacher so they called you" Someone said

He stepped out of the car and opened the backseat door, out came Jamie,

"Helia?, Who's car is that, I didn't know Flora had a car?" She asked

"Why couldn't Jamie just shut up!" I Muttered quietly

"Thats Stella's car?, Whats her car doing here" He said and I heard him walking towards the car.

I was leaning against the door so if he looked into the window he couldn't see me,

Little did I know the door was not locked, Helia opened door and I fell out of the car onto the floor.

Jamie and Helia started laughing at me and Stella wanted to laugh but she knew that if she did I would get her back

"Flora, your such a klutz" Jamie said

I Looked up and saw Helia's face, You could tell he was angry but the fact that I just fell out of the car amused him.

"What are you two doing here?, I thought I specifically asked you to STAY! in school." he said

"Umm, Stella, Forgot her mascara, and since her house is more further away than mine I said we could go to my house to fetch my mascara"

He crossed his arms, he didn't believe it

"Hey, Why's Jamie here?" I asked changing the subject, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"We were learning about garden worms and I puked on the teacher" She said

"You, Puking from looking at a garden worm, I thought you were the most tomboyish girl ever!" I said

"It wasn't that, She fell in the pool last night and since it was like freezing she went and got her self a cold" he said

"That makes sense, Helia, shouldn't you stay away from her, you can't be sick for tomorrow, all those children could catch the cold and you need to be there" I said

"Nah, Helia's immune system is like crazy, he never gets ill, In fact I can't recall the last time you were ill Helia" Jamie said

"September 21st 2012" He said proudly

"Thats was like nearly 4 years ago, thats crazy!" I Said

"I told you" Jamie said and then sneezed

"I best be getting off, I really don't wanna get a cold" I said walking back into the car but before I could shut the door Helia grabbed my wrist and pulled me out.

"Hold it right there, I don't believe a word about you coming all the way here for some mascara and isn't Stella using that right now?" he said pointing to Stella who was in the car fixing her make up.

"Huh, Oh sorry Flora but when a girl needs make up she has to have it" She said

"What does that even mean!" I said

"I don't know! it was in Teen Weekly magazine"

"Since when do you read Teen Weekly, Your nearly an adult?" I asked

"Yeah, nearly!"

I groaned and turned around to face Helia who was not pleased.

"Flora's in trouble" Jamie muttered

"Jamie go inside I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Whatever, and Flora 5 minutes is plenty of time to kill someone and hide the evidence" She said and walked inside of her house.

We waited until she shut the door, "This is so awkward" Stella said breaking the silence.

Me and Helia just staring at each other.

"Helia, Im sorry I should of told you I was going home" I said

"I don't care about that you went home I want to know why!" Oh No!, I can't tell Helia I forgot the presents he's actually started to trust me!.

"Fine I tell yo-"

Stella cut me off and said "That she has a indigestion problem and she needed to let it all out, you know, she's also been swelling like a pig and those farts she lets out, yikes they are toxic!"

ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS!, I turned around and gave stella a horrible glare and she gave me a apologetic look.

No!, This is even worse then telling him about the presents, now he's gonna think I'm some weirdo, Gosh this is so embarrassing.

"Okay, I did not need to know that much detail Stella you could of just said she had a indigestion problem" He said, My face turned red, gosh this is so embarrassing!, I hid my face with my hair.

"Alright, Girls get back to the school we only have 3 hours until Professor Saladin comes to check it out and we haven't even got the teacups in place" He said

"Okay, Bye Helia" Stella said, I got into the car and we drove out of my driveway

Once Helia couldn't see us I turned to stella and…..

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!, INDIGESTION PROBLEM!, ARE YOU SERIOUS STELLA, THE WORST THING IS YOU ACTUALLY DESCRIBED THE GORY BITS" I shouted

"Calm down, We got out of there, by tomorrow morning we'll just say your all better and your fine now" She said

"Stella!" I groaned

"What?" She answered like nothing had just happened

* * *

When we got back I explained to all the girls about what had happened…

"INDIGESTION PROBLEM, OUT OF ALL THE LOGICAL REASONS YOU COULD OF USED!" Tecna shouted

"You do know all the symptoms for that right?" Musa said

"Sure, Well theres gas and gas and…..err" Stella chuckled not knowing the rest

"Nausea and vomiting, Growling stomach, burning pain in your belly and lets not forget what comes out the other end!" Bloom Said

Stella chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry Flora"

I groaned, "Now he's gonna keep pestering me about medication for it" I said

"Thats a good thing" Stella said

"Not really!, He's gonna show me some disgusting leaflet filled with pictures of it"

"And thats not a pretty sight" Musa added

"YO!, GET BACK TO WORK" Sky shouted at us

"Who does he think he is" Stella said crossing her arms

"Well, He's Blooms boyfriend" Musa said grinning at us, Bloom blushed and hid her face with her hands.

"WHAT!" Me and Stella exclaimed

 **I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually finished this chapter before christmas and I forgot to upload it, so sorry for the long, long, long wait!, The next chapter should be up 'Soon'.**

 **-Megan**


End file.
